Nina Story: Teiko Era
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Masih seputar kisah Nina Valentine, tapi kali ini bercerita tentang Nina waktu masih berada di Teiko. Bagaimana keseruan Nina serta para Kiseki No sedai, dan Juga bagaimana Nina bisa jadian dengan Kuroko, akan diceritakan di cerita ini. Ps: Cerita ini dibuat karena Author malas membuat flashback. (Chapter 4: Love Latter?)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Himeka kau sedang apa?." Tanya wanita bersurai ungu pendek, berjalan kearah wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah…onee-chan, aku sedang melihat-lihat foto album onee-chan."

"Souka."

"Ne apakah ini foto kiseki no sedai waktu masih di Teiko?." Tanyanya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto dalam album tersebut. Wanita bersurai ungu itu melihat foto yang ditunjuk Himeka.

"Ya itu memang foto mereka, foto itu diambil 2 bulan sebelum aku pindah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Souka…ternyata benar onee-chan pernah menjadi menejer mereka." Ucapnya lalu membalik album foto selanjutnya.

"Nee onee-chan bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana pengalamanmu waktu menjadi menejer kiseki no sedai, ah dan juga bagaimana kau bisa jadian dengan Kuroko senpai?." Pinta Himeka yang sekarang memasang puppy eyes. Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil onee-chan olehnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Himeka dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hehehe kau benar-benar ingin aku menceritakannya?." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengelus surai milik Himeka.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Himeka dengan antusias. Wanita itu duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri diikuti oleh Himeka yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia kemudian mengambil album foto yang dipegang oleh Himeka dan mulai membuka halaman pertama. Disana terdapat foto halaman depan sebuah sekolah dan terdapat tulisan SMP Teiko di tembok samping pintu pagar yang biasa dilewati murid-murid ketikah masuk sekolah.

"Mungkin aku akan menceritakan saat aku pertama kali masuk SMP Teiko." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Aku mulai membuka mataku dan melirik kearah jam digital yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurku, ternyata jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi ketikah aku masih di Kyoto. Aku langsung mandi lalu memasak untuk sarapan dan membuat bekal, ya walaupun aku hilang ingatan, tapi entah kenapa ingatan tentang resep-resep masakan tidak ikut hilang, jadi aku masih bisa memasak sesuatu. Setelah jadi, aku letakan di atas meja dan mulai memakannya. Kalau tidak salah aku akan masuk ke SMP Teiko ya, katanya itu sekolah elit di Tokyo, aku jadi penasaran dengan sekolah itu. Aku bergegas menghabiskan makananku lalu mengganti bajuku dengan seragam SMP Teiko, dan menguncir sedikit rambutku menjadi dua, tak lupa memakai kalung yang diberikan Yukio neechan dan juga mengalungkan headphone berwarna hitam hadiah dari onii-chanku. Setelah aku siap, aku langsung mengambil tas dan bentoku yang sudah aku siapkan lalu keluar dari apartemen.

"Ittekimasu." Ucapku dan mengunci pintu apartemen.

Di perjalanan menuju SMP Teiko, aku sempat tersesat karena aku memang tidak tau jalan di Tokyo, untung saja ada seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama sepertiku sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah novel ditangannya. Aku mendekati laki-laki itu, tentu saja untuk bertannya.

"Ano sumimasen, apa kau sekolah di SMP Teiko?."

Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padaku.

"Ya, ada apa?." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku sebenarnya sedang tersesat, dan tidak tau tempatnya."

"Oh, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja."

"Arigato." Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku lalu berjalan mengikutinya.

Di perjalanan kami sama-sama diam, aku yang lebih fokus pada lagu yang melantunkan bunyinya dari headphonku serta mencoba mengingat jalan mana saja yang aku lewati, sedangkan dia lebih fokus pada novel yang dia baca, walau aku heran apa dia tidak takut tersandung benda yang berada didepannya?.

"Apa kau murid baru?." Tanyanya padaku, sepertinya dia telah selesai membaca novelnya, karena dia menutup novel itu dan mulai melihat kearahku.

Aku melepas headphoneku dan mulai menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ha'i, perkenalkan namaku Nina Valentine, yoroshiku." Jawabku masih dengan wajah datarku.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang datar juga.

* * *

**"Jadi onee-chan bertemu Kuroko senpai saat tersesat dijalan?." Tanya Himeka memotong cerita wanita yang kita panggil saja Nina. Nina hanya menganggukan kepalannya sebagai jawaban.**

**"Bagaimana menurut onee-chan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya?."**

**"Bagaimana ya?, aku rasa dia cowok yang baik, walau selalu bertampang datar, dan ya setidaknya dia masih mau menolongku saat aku tersesat."**

**"Souka, kalau begitu lanjutkan ceritannya."**

* * *

"Apa kita masih jauh Kuroko-kun?."

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok, oh ya Valentine-san pindahan dari mana?."

"Panggil saja aku Nina karena terlalu panjang jika memanggil dengan nama keluargaku, aku pindahan dari Kyoto."

"Oww."

Kami akhirnya sampai disekolah. Kuroko menunjukan letak ruang kepala sekolah padaku karena aku harus mengonfirmasi kedatanganku. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku langsung diantar ke kelasku yaitu kelas 2-B. Wali kelasku masuk kedalam kelas diikuti denganku yang berada dibelakannya.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah wali kelas padaku.

"Namaku Nina Valentine, aku pindahan dari Kyoto, yoroshiku." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk dibelakang."

Aku langsung pergi ke tempat dudukku yang berada didekat jendela, dan aku baru sadar di sebelahku duduk seseorang bersurai biru muda yang aku temui tadi pagi, ya dia Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kita satu kelas ya, Kuroko-kun, mohon bantuannya ya." Kataku pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i, jika ada yang ingin Nina-san tanyakan tentang sekolah ini, tanyakan saja padaku." Jawab Kuroko masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Arigato Kuroko-kun."

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan karena ya aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya. Aku melirik kearah Kuroko, sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia bisa dibilang pengguna misdirection sama seperti kakakku Dany, dia pemain basket tapi fisiknya tidak cocok untuk di jadikan sebagai atlet basket, kalau di pengelihatanku persentasenya di urutan 55% untuk pemula. Ah… lagi-lagi angka-angka itu muncul setiap kali aku melihat orang-orang si sekitarku, dan itu membuatku sedikit terganggu. Oh ya oneechan bilang kalau aku bisa bermain basket kan?, hmm bagaimana kalau aku mencoba bermain basket digym istirahat ini, aku ingin tau mimpi itu sungguhan atau tidak.

Bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi, karena aku masih kenyang, aku memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini. Sekolah ini bisa di bilang cukup luas, tak heran kalau di sebut sebagai sekolah elit. Aku melewati beberapa ruangan dan sampailah di gedung yang aku cari-cari yaitu gym. Aku masuk ke bagian lapangan basket dan disana sangat sepi, mungkin karena semuannya sedang istirahat ya. Aku mendekati ruang penyimpanan bola dan mengambil salah satu bola yang berada disana. Aku melepas jas sekolahku dan melipat lengan bajuku sampai siku, kalau rok tidak masalah, karena aku memakai celana pendek didalamnya. Aku masih ingat cara melempar bola kedalam ring dari buku olaragaku, aku mulai mendribel bola itu lalu mencoba melempar three poin dan masuk. Aku kaget karena bisa masuk begitu saja, padahal jarakku cukup jauh dari ring itu. Aku rasa itu cukup mudah, tapi bagaiman dengan _Dunk_?, sepertinya itu cukup sulit mengingat tinggi badanku yang hanya 163 cm, tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan _dunk._ Aku melepas uwabakiku dan meletakannya di dekat bench lalu mulai mendribel bola sampai didekat ring, aku melompat dan memasukan bola itu kedalam ring, berhasil bola itu masuk begitu saja kedalam ring. Sugoi aku benar-benar bisa bermain basket, bahkan bisa melakukan dunk?, i-ini benar-benar aneh.

"Hebat juga kau bisa melakukan dunk seperti itu." Puji seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk gym, disitu berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap, dan juga berkulit agak gelap.

"Aominecchi, ada apa kenapa kau tidak ma-, eh kau siapa-ssu?." Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning di sebelah pemuda tadi.

"Aomine-kun, Ki-chan cepat masuk kedalam, kalian tidak ingin dimarahi Akashi-kun karena berhenti diluar kan?, are kau siapa?." Kali ini yang bertanya adalah wanita bersurai pink yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Doumo Nina-san, ternyata kau berada disini." Yang ini suara Kuroko yang berada disebelah perempuan tadi.

"Uwaaa/kyaaa, Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun, sejak kapan kau berada di sini/-ssu." Teriak mereka bertiga dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa maksud kalian?, diakan datang bersama kalian tadi." Jawabku yang heran dengan sikap mereka bertiga.

"Eh… kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Kurokocchi-ssu?." Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning yang mendekatiku diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa merasakannya?, apa pengaruh misdirectionnya terlalu berlebihan sampai orang lain tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya?, karena yang aku tau kakaku tidak sampai seperti itu walaupun dia pengguna misdirection. Aku cuma bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sugoi, kau wanita pertama yang bisa merasakan keberadaan Kurokocchi-ssu, oh ya siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine."

"Namaku Kise Ryota, yoroshiku." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning.

"Kalau aku Momoi Satsuki, boleh aku memanggilmu Nina-chan?." Ucap wanita yang berambut pink.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabku masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku." Ucap laki-laki disebelah momoi sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Yoroshiku." Jawabku singkat.

Aku melihat kearah Kise dan Aomine, angka-angka dan tulisan muncul disekitar mereka sejak tadi. Kise Ryota tinggi 184cm, berat 72kg, small forward, kemampuan copycat?, apa dia bisa mengcopy gerakan ya?, basketball tapi sepertinya dia juga bisa bermain olahraga apa saja, 70% di tingkat pemula. Lalu Aomine Daiki, tinggi 187cm, berat 80kg, power forward, kemampuan agility, 80% di tingkat pemula, sepertinya dia juga pemain basket sama seperti Kise.

"Hei kau bisa bermain basketkan?, bagaimana kalau kita bermain one on one?." Tantang Aomine padaku.

"Eh kau bisa bermain basket-ssu?, aku juga mau menantangmu." Ucap Kise.

"Enak saja, aku yang melihatnya duluan jadi aku yang melawanya lebih dulu Kise."

"Aominecchi mengalahlah sedikit padaku-ssu, aku juga ingin melawannya."

Aku hanya bisa sweeatdrope melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil merebutkan mainannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dari arah pintu gym yang membuat mereka semua diam.

"Aomine, Kise, apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?." Ucap seseorang pada mereka berdua.

Aku melihat ke pintu masuk, disana terdapat tiga orang dengan rambut berbeda-beda. Ada yang bersurai ungu yang tingginya hampir mencapai 2 meter sedang memakan snack yang berada ditangannya, ada juga pemuda yang bersurai hijau memakai kacamata dan membawa sebuah gunting berwarna merah ditangan kanannya, lalu yang paling pendek di antara mereka bertiga dengan surai yang berwarna merah, sepertinya dia juga satu kelas denganku dan Kuroko.

* * *

**"Hee… onee-chan satu kelas dengan kapten boncel bermata belang itu?." Tanya Himeka dengan wajah kaget.**

(Seketikah gunting melayang melewati Author, Himeka serta Narator yang sedang membacakan cerita)

(Akashi: Kalian menyebutku apa? *mainin gunting sambil menyeringai*)

(Narator dan Himeka: Ampun Akashi-sama, hamba hanya disuruh Author membacakan cerita *keringat dingin*)

(Author: Maa maa Se-chan jangan marah, entar saya belikan gunting merah satu lusin deh)

(Akashi: 2 lusin)

(Author: *menghela nafas* baiklah 2 lusin)

(Akashi: *masukin gunting kesaku celana* lanjutkan ceritannya)

**"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut Akashi seperti itu Hime-chan." Jawab Nina sambil sweetdrop dengan julukan yang diberikan Himeka pada Akashi.**

**"Habis dia itu menyebalkan, tatapannya, sikapnya juga menyebalkan." Ucap Himeka sambil mendengus kesal.**

**"Hehehe, mungkin itu juga yang aku rasakan ketikah pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi percayalah dia orang baik kok." Ucap Nina sambil tersenyum.**

* * *

"Mereka sedang merebutkan siapa yang bermain one on one melawan Nina-san, Akashi-kun." Jelas Kuroko.

Orang yang bernama Akashi itu mendekat kearah kami di ikuti kedua temannya dibelakangnya.

"Bukannya kau Nina Valentine?, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Akashi padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain basket."

"Kau bisa bermain basket-nodayo?." Tanya pemuda berambut hijau

"…" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Aku melihat kearah Akashi, sepertinya dari tadi dia melihatku terus dengan aura intimidasi yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ya walau aku tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?." Tanyaku pada Akashi dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku yakin bukan itu saja kemampuanmu, kau pasti punya kemampuan yang lain kan?." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bagaimana dia bisa tau itu, apa dia seorang peramal?. Lalu apa-apaan tatapan itu, dia seperti ingin melubangiku dengan tatapan itu.

"Ya kau benar, bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar." Jawab Akashi masih memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Oww, ya sebenarnya aku juga bisa menganalisa."

"Eh… kau juga bisa menganalisa?." Tanya Momoi padaku.

"Hanya sebatas tinggi badan, berat badan, posisi, jenis olaraga, dan kemampuan itu saja."

"Sugoi, nee Akashicchi bagaimana kalau Ninacchi di jadikan menejer kedua-ssu?." Usul Kise.

Ninacchi?, julukan macam apa itu?, apa dia selalu pakai sufic–cchi ketikah memanggil nama orang ya?, itu terdengar aneh di telingaku, apalagi dia juga memberi akhiran–ssu di akhir kalimatnya, sama dengan orang yang berambut hijau itu, dia juga memberi akhiran–nodayo di akhir kalimatnya, benar-benar aneh.

"Aku setujuh dengan Ki-chan, lagipula aku juga merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemani ngobrol, Akashi-kun jadikan dia menejer kedua ya?." Pinta Momoi pada Akashi.

"Tanpa perlu kalian minta, aku juga sudah mau menawarkannya, jadi bagaimana Nina apa kau mau jadi menejer kedua?." Pinta atau mungkin lebih baik disebut perintah dari Akashi.

Aku diam sejenak, kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi menejer kedua?, lebih baik aku pikirkan dulu matang-matang.

"Beri aku waktu sampai istirahat kedua, akan aku beri jawabannya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu, tapi ingat aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi pikirkan baik-baik."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan berjalan kearah bench untuk merapikan bajuku dan memakai jas, headphone serta uwabaki yang aku letakan disana, tak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi. Aku, Kuroko, Akashi serta laki-laki berambut hijau yang kuketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"Sebenarnya gunting itu untuk apa?." Tanyaku pada Midorima yang kebetulan berada disebelahku.

"Ini luck item untuk cancer hari ini-nodayo."

"Lucy item?."

"ya begitulah-nodayo, ngomong-ngomong apa zodiacmu?."

"Aku, aquarius kenapa?."

"Sama seperti Kuroko ya, aquarius berada di peringkat ketiga minggu ini-nodayo, lucy itemmu berupa pita berwarna biru polkadot." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Gomene, aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan."

"Memang kenapa Nina-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Karena ramalan tidak akan pernah bisa memprediksikan kematian kita." Jawabku sambil menatap lurus kearah lorong yang berada didepanku.

Kami sampai di kelas kami, untung saja guru yang mengajar hari ini tidak masuk, Akashi bilang beliau sedang cuti karena baru saja melahirkan, jadi untuk sementara waktu beliau tidak masuk dan hanya memberi kami tugas. Dengan begini aku bisa memikirkan tawaran Akashi, sepertinya akan seru mengingat keahlianku saat ini hanya pada olaraga itu saja, lagipula aku sedang tidak ikut eksschool apapun, ya lumayanlah untuk mengisi waktu luang. Daripada aku menunggu istirahat kedua, lebih baik aku menjawabnya sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju kebangku Akashi yang terletak paling depan, dan dia sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin menjawab tentang tawaranmu tadi." Ucapku ketikah aku sudah sampai dibangkunya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjawabnya waktu istirahat kedua." Dia melihat kearahku sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baikkan?, bukannya kau tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu?."

"Ya kau benar, jadi apa jawabanmu?."

"Aku menerimanya, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menerimanya, datanglah ke gym sepulang sekolah, Momoi akan menunjukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke bangkuku." Jawabku lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku.

* * *

**"Aku tidak percaya onee-chan akan langsung menerima tawaran itu." Komentar Himeka.**

**"Jika kau berada diposisiku kau juga pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang sama denganku, lagipula lebih baik kita memanfaatkan keahlian kita bukan?."**

**"Onee-chan benar, kalau begitu lanjutkan ceritannya."**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan selama pelajaran aku masih memikirkan tentang aku yang tiba-tiba bisa bermain basket, kemampuan analisa itu, lalu warna mataku yang berubah jadi merah, bahkan sampai aku berada di gym, aku masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Sekarang para anggota regular sedang berlatih. Mereka semua aku akui sangat berbakat, mulai dari Aomine dengan kemampuan agilitynya, Kise dengan copycatnya, Midorima yang berbakat menembak three poin dengan tepat walau jaraknya sangat jauh, Murasakibara dengan kemampuan dapat memblock tembakan lawanya, Akashi sang kapten yang entah kenapa dia dapat membaca gerakan setiap lawannya, dan Kuroko dengan kemampuan passing dan misdirectionnya, oh jangan lupa Momoi Satsuki walau dia hanya sebagai menejer tapi kemampuan analisanya itu juga hebat, karena dia bisa memprediksikan perkembangan para pemain lainya. Dan aku juga baru tau kalau tim regular ini termasuk tim yang mendapat julukan Kiseki No Sedai atau Generation Of Miracle, sebuah kelompok yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dibidang basket yang hanya muncul 10 tahun sekali. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengamati mereka dan mencatat perkembangannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak fokus, ya itu karena aku masih memikirkan kemampuanku. Hmm aku sempat berpikir apa aku ini robot ya?, karena setauku pandangan seorang robot hampir mirip seperti kemampuanku, dan juga kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku?.

Sekarang ini hanya ada dua kemungkinan, pertama perkataan oneechan waktu itu benar, dia memberi kemampuannya padaku lalu menghapus memori masa laluku, yang kedua adalah pemikiran gilaku tentang aku adalah sebuah android, walau itu sama sekali tidak logis, tapi bukannya robot tidak bisa mengeluarkan darah dan merasakan rasa sakit?, kenapa tidak aku coba saja, mumpung ada gunting milik Midorima yang berada disebelahku, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya. Aku meletakan papan catatan disebelahku, lalu mengambil gunting itu dengan tangan kananku kemudian menggoreskannya ditelapak tangan kiriku. Darah mulai keluar dari tangan kiriku, rasa perih dan ngilu mulai terasa pada tanganku yang terluka. Ternyata aku bukan robot, jadi oneechan benar-benar memberi kemampuannya padaku.

"Nina-chan sebentar lagi latihannya sele-, ya ampun Nina-chan tanganmu berdarah, dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan gunting Midorima-kun?." Tanya Momoi yang kaget melihat tanganku yang terluka.

"Ada apa Momoi?, Nina kenapa dengan tanganmu?." Tanya Akashi yang ikutan kaget melihat luka itu.

"I-ini, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya." Jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Momoi cepat ambil kotak P3K."

"Hai Akasi-kun." Ucap Momoi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ada apa-nodayo?, kenapa dengan tanganmu Nina?." Tanya Midorima mendekat kearah kami diikuti Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko

"Dia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan gunting miliku?." Jawab Akashi sambil duduk didepanku, bersamaan dengan Momoi yang datang sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri-nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya.

"Ninacchi jangan lakukan itu lagi-ssu, kau membuat kami jadi khawatir." Ucap Kise dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Nina, kenapa kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Akashi yang sekarang sedang membalut luka yang ada di tangan kiriku.

"Gomenasai karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir, terutama kau Midorima-kun, maaf sudah menggunakan lucky itemmu tanpa seijinmu, aku akan menggantinya nanti." Ucapku sambil menundukan sedikit badanku.

"Tidak perlu diganti-nodayo, asal kau tidak apa-apa itu sudah bagus, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu loh."

"Arigato Midorima-kun."

"Sudah selesai, jadi sekarang bisa kau ceritakan Nina?." Perintah Akashi padaku.

"Aku hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa Nina-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Memastikan tentang kemampuanku."

"Maksudmu?." Tanya Aomine.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mulai bercerita tentang pertemuanku dengan kakak-ku, kemudian tentang kemampuan yang diberikan olehnya dan aku yang hilang ingatan, serta tentang pemikiranku tadi. Mereka sempat terkejut bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak menyangka aku mengalami itu semua.

"Jadi karena itu kau ingin sampai melukai tanganmu, untuk memastikan kau manusia atau bukan?." Tanya Aomine padaku yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Itu pemikiran gila-nodayo." Komentar Midorima.

"Aku tau tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya Nina-san, karena aku yakin kakakmu memberikan kemampuan itu agar kau bisa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin." Ucap Kuroko padaku sambil tersenyum, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum.

"Kau benar Kuroko-kun, sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada kalian semua."

"Iie daijoubu, lain kali kau jangan mengulanginnya lagi, lebih baik sekarang kalian ganti baju karena latihan sudah selesai." Perintah Akashi yang langsung disambut baik oleh mereka semua.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Author: Saya kembali dengan cerita baru, atau mungkin bisa disebut sequel dari cerita Nina Story, cerita ini saya buat karena saya malas membuat flashback, hehehe, disini hanya akan menceritakan Nina-chan waktu masih berada di Teiko, tentu saja nanti akan ada cerita bagaimana Te-chan dan Nina-chan bisa pacaran, oh ya cerita ini masih ada kaitannya dengan cerita utamannya, jadi mulai sekarang di cerita utama saya tidak akan menambahkan flashback, dan saya mungkin akan agak lama mengupdate cerita ini karena saya belum melihat cerita Kuroko No basuke secara keseluruan dan saya masih menunggu season 3 nya keluar. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa tidak lihat di manganya saja?, saya akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa saya agak malas membaca manga, hehehehe, dan juga entah kenapa cerita dimanga dan animenya agak berbeda pada beberapa bagian, jadi saya mengikuti yang ada di animenya saja.

Jadi jangan lupa ya **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**See You Next ****Chapter 2: Friend?**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend?

"Ngomong-ngomong apa onee-chan punya teman selain mereka bertujuh?." Tanya Himeka sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas.

"Tentu saja aku punya." Jawab Nina sambil memotong sayuran yang akan dimasak.

"Benarkah?, siapa dan seperti apa mereka?."

"Sepertinya kau masih ingin mendengar ceritaku ya?."

"Em tentu saja, aku ingin mendengar cerita onee-chan seluruhnya." Jawab Himeka sangat antusias.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan tapi cuci dulu sayuran itu."

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friend?**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelima aku masuk ke SMP Teiko.

"Gawat sebentar lagi bel masuk, hah ini gara-gara okaa-san terlalu lama menasehati, jadi terlambat kayak gini." Gerutuku sambil berlari melewati beberapa ruang kelas.

Saat aku melihat kearah taman yang tepat berada di sebelah lorong, aku melihat seorang siswi yang memakai seragam sama sepertiku sedang tertidur dibawah pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali, aku sempat berhenti beberapa saat untuk melihatnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan disana?, bukannya sebentar lagi masuk ya?.' Batinku sweetdrop karena siswi itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

'Ah iya aku lupa.' Aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kekelas.

* * *

_**NS:TE**_

* * *

"Tumben sekali kau baru berangkat?, biasanya kau berangkat pagi?." Tanya Akashi saat aku melewati mejanya.

"Ada sedikit masalah."

"Biar aku tebak, kau dapat telpon dari ibumu tadi pagi, lalu karena terlalu lama menasehati kau jadi terlambat datang?."

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tau?, dia stalker ya?.' Batinku sweetdrope tapi berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarku.

"Aku bukan stalker, tapi itu tergambar jelas diwajahmu."

'Ternyata dia beneran stalker.'

"Kalian cepat duduk." Perintah sensei yang ternyata sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan pelajaran bahasa jepang. Tapi belum sampai setengah jam pelajaran kami diganggu oleh seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hoam…maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Suzuki kau terlambat lagi, sudah berkali-kali aku bilang agar jangan sampai terlambat, kali ini apa lagi alasanmu?." Tanya sensei yang sudah terdapat berempatan diwajahnya.

Aku melihat kearahnya dan kaget karena yang terlambat adalah siswi yang aku lihat tadi pagi.

'Dia yang waktu itu tidur dibawah pohon bukan?.'

"Maaf sensei tadi aku menolong kucing yang terjebak di dahan pohon, karena cuacanya sangat bagus jadi aku istirahat saja dibawah pohon itu, tapi malah sampai ketiduran." Jelasnya dengan wajah innocent, yang membuat semua orang sweetdrop.

"Mattaku, sudahlah cepat duduk dibangkumu."

"Ha'i, arigatou sensei." Diapun berjalan kebangkunya yang ternyata tepat berada di belakangku, ketikah dia melewati bangkuku dia sempat melirikku sebentar dan memasang wajah kaget, mungkin karena aku duduk didepannya.

"Are, aku pikir didepanku tidak ada penghuninya." Ucapnya begitu dia duduk dibangkunya.

"Ah, aku murid baru." Jawabku.

"Souka, siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine."

"Namaku Suzuki Chiyoko, Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

* * *

"**Suzuki Chiyoko?, aku ****seperti pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat****, kira-kira seperti apa orangnya?."**

"**Kalau secara fisik, dia termasuk tinggi sekitar 165cm, beratnya sekitar 40kg, dia bersurai coklat terang seperti Riko senpai hanya saja rambut miliknya panjang sampai pinggang dan selalu dikuncir kesamping, matanya tajam dan berwarna coklat karamel."**

"**Emm, kalau sifatnya?."**

"**Kalau sifatnya."**

* * *

Pelajaran sudah selesai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk makan siang dikelas begitu juga dengan Kuroko dan siswi yang bernama Suzuki Chiyoko.

"Wah bekalmu kelihatan enak Nina." Ucap Suzuki melihat kearah bekalku.

"Ya begitulah, apa Suzuki-san tidak bawa bekal?." Tanyaku karena dia tidak mengeluarkan bekal sama sekali.

"Aku malas membuat bekal, biasanya aku beli di kantin."

"Souka, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama saja, kebetulan aku membuatnya kebanyakan." Ucapku dengan wajah datar lalu mengubah posisi dudukku menghadap Suzuki.

"Apakah boleh?."

"Tentu saja."

"Lucky." Ucapnya mengambil sumpit yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Kuroko-kun kau juga boleh ikut kok." Tawarku menoleh kearah Kuroko yang dari tadi melihat kearahku. Suzuki mengikuti arah pandanganku dan kaget karena Kuroko disana.

"Kuroko sejak kapan kau ada disitu?."

"Aku sudah sejak tadi berada disini Suzuki-san." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Gee, berhentilah muncul seperti hantu Kuroko, untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung."

"Sudahlah, Kuroko-kun memang sudah seperti itu kan, jadi apa kau mau makan bersama kami?"

"Apakah boleh Nina-san?."

"Daijoubu." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan sumpit padanya.

"Arigato Nina-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu itadakimasu." Ucap Suzuki dan mulai memakan bento miliku.

"Wah ini enak sekali Nina." Puji Suzuki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau benar, ini enak Nina-san." Puji Kuroko.

"Arigatou." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau benar-benar membuatnya sendiri Nina?."

"Ya begitulah Suzuki-san."

"Wah kau benar-benar calon istri yang sempurna." Ucap Suzuki sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya padaku.

"Y-ya, arigatou."

"Oh ya dan ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Chiyoko saja, termasuk kau Kuroko."

"Tapi rasanya tidak sopan kalau memanggilmu dengan nama depan." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Daijoubu-daijoubu, lagipula kita selalu satu kelas bukan."

"Eh…kau masih ingat aku Suzuki-san?."

"Chiyoko, tentu saja aku masih ingat, begini-begini daya ingatanku seperti gajah." Ucap Suzuki dengan bangga.

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang siswi yang sepertinya satu kelas denganku, dia menghampiri Suzuki dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

"Chiyoko-chan." Panggilnya.

"Ya ada apa, Kioko."

"Menurutmu apa aku sudah cantik?." Tanya Kioko sambil memutar tubuhnya. Kalau menurutku sih dia cukup manis apalagi dengan pita besar yang ada dirambutnya, menambah kesan imut padanya.

"Bagus sekali, pita itu benar-benar membantu." Jawabnya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah, syukurlah, tadi aku sudah susah payah membenarkan pita ini."

"Souka, kau tau anjing milik tetanggaku punya pita dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama sepertimu, aku rasa kalian akan cocok." Ucap Suzuki dengan senyuman diwajahnya, seketika terdapat perempatan di kening Kioko dan aura-aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"E-eh kau kenapa Kioko?." Tanya Suzuki dengan wajah sedikit panik, tiba-tiba saja Kioko memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Chiyoko-chan baka, baka, baka, baka." Makinya kemudian keluar meninggalkan Suzuki. Sedangkan aku dan Kuroko hanya bisa jawdrop melihat adegan seperti di iklan opera sabun yang pernah dilihat ibuku.

"Dia kenapa sih?, padahal aku kan cuma mengatakan dengan jujur." Ucap Suzuki kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu jujur mengatakannya Suzuki-san." Komentar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Chiyoko, Chi-Yo-Ko, aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk memanggilku begitu." Ucap Suzuki, ehem mungkin aku akan memanggilnya Chiyoko sambil menunjuk kewajah Kuroko.

"Ha-ha'i, Chiyoko-san."

* * *

"**Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?." Tanya Himeka, bahkan dia sampai menghentikan acara mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak.**

"**Ya begitulah, ****karena itu**** banyak orang-orang yang tidak menyukainnya."**

"**Apa dia sifatnya terlalu blak-blakan ya."**

"**Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi dia mempunyai beberapa kelebihan yang mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang mempunyainnya."**

"**Apa itu onee-chan?."**

* * *

"Nina-san, apa kau mau ke GYM bersamaku?." Tanya Kuroko begitu sensei sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau duluan saja Kuroko-kun, aku masih harus membereskan ini." Tolakku halus.

"Wakatta, kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Ucapnya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala. Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas dan aku kembali membereskan mejaku yang masih berantakan.

"Sudah selesai semua, saatnya pergi ke GYM." Gumanku.

Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas aku sempat melirik kearah bangku Chiyoko, dan ternyata dia belum beranjak dari bangkunya, bisa dibilang dia tertidur. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Chiyoko-san, Chiyoko-san bangunlah, pelajaran sudah selesai." Ucapku sambil mengguncang-guncang badannya.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku kemudian mulai merenggangkan badannya.

"Are sudah tidak ada orang ya." Ucapnya sambil melihat kesekitar.

"Tentu saja bel sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Chiyoko-san, sebelum malam." Saranku kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas diikuti Chiyoko yang sekarang berjalan disebelahku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, dan aku heran kenapa Chiyoko tidak langsung pulang?, apa dia ada kegiatan lain?.

"Ano Chiyoko-san, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku." Ucapku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengikutimu kok, aku cuma mau pergi ke klubku, kau sendiri tidak pulang Nina?."

"Aku juga ada urusan di klubku." Jawabku sambil membuka pintu GYM.

"Klub?, tapi jika kau kesini berarti kau ikut klub basket?, apa kau pemain baru?."

"Bukan, sebenarnya aku-." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba saja ada bola basket yang datang kearah kami, dengan sigap Chiyoko menangkapnya sebelum mengenai kami berdua.

"Umeko-chan seharusnya kau tidak melempar bola seperti itu, nanti kalau seseorang terkena bola tadi bisa-bisa dia terluka, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?." Tanya Chiyoko pada wanita yang melempar bola basket itu pada kami.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu CHIYOKO." Jawabnya dan mulai mendekat kearah kami, tiba-tiba saja dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chiyoko dengan keras.

"Kemana saja kau selama 5 hari ini hah?, tidak tau kah kau sebentar lagi kita akan ikut turnamen." Makinya, terlihat diwajahnya sudah terdapat beberapa perempatan disana, sepertinya dia sudah sangat kesal.

"Cotto Umeko-chan bisa kau melepaskanku dulu, biar aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan." Perintahnya dan menghentikan acara mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chiyoko.

"5 hari kemarin aku sakit, jadi terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakini tidak gatal.

"Apa kau sakit?, lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kami kalau kau sakit?." Tanya Umeko khawatir.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir lagipula aku sekarang sudah sehat."

"Hah ya sudah lebih baik kau cepat ganti bajumu."

"Ha'i, oh ya bagaimana denganmu Nina?." Tanya Chiyoko sambil melihat kearahku.

"Ah kau pasti manajer baru itu ya?." Tanya Umeko padaku.

"Manajer?, bukannya kita sudah punya ya?."

"Bukan untuk klub basket putri Chiyoko, tapi untuk klub basket putra."

"Heee?, tapi bukannya klub basket putra sudah punya Satsuki-chan?."

"Aku tidak tau, tapi itu perintah langsung dari Akashi."

"Ah yang mulia selalu benar itu ternyata."

"Ya kau tau sendirikan bagaimana kalau kita menentangnya?."

"Ehem sepertinya kalian berdua sedang mebicarakanku." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka, reflek mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Akashi dengan seringai yang sudah terpasang diwajahnya juga tentu saja aura-aura hitam yang berasal darinya.

"A-Akashi/Akashi-kun." Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ka-kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu kok, iyakan Chiyoko." Jawab Umeko gugup sambil menyenggol Chiyoko yang berada disebelahnya.

"Y-ya kami tidak membicarakanmu kok, hahaha." Jawab Chiyoko sambil tertawa aneh.

"Daripada kalian membicarakanku lebih baik kalian berlatih, atau kalian mau aku menggandakan latihan kalian?." Ucap Akashi masih dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"H-ha'i, Akashi/Akashi-kun kami akan segera latihan." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Umeko langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya dilapangan, sedangkan Chiyoko menuju ruang ganti perempuan. Aku sendiri langsung pergi ke bench dan disana sudah ada Momoi yang sedang melihat perkembangan anggota lainnya.

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat." Ucapku begitu sampai di bench.

"Ah Nina-chan, tumben sekali baru datang?."

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi, biar aku membantumu Momoi-san."

* * *

_**NS:TE**_

* * *

Setelah sekitar 1 jam mereka berlatih, akhirnya mereka diberi waktu istirahat sekirtar 20 menit. Aku dan Momoi langsung memberikan mereka minuman isotonik dan handuk. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan Suzuki Chiyoko, dia sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping lapangan tanpa berniat ikut latihan dan hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka saja. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku, reflek aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Aomine yang memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi melihat kearah klub basket putri?, apa ada sesuatu?." Tanya Aomine.

"Iie aku hanya penasaran dengan Suzuki Chiyoko, dia sejak tadi tidak ikut bermain dan hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan."

"Eh kau tidak tau ya Nina-chan kalau Yoko-chan itu kapten tim basket putri." Jawab Momoi dan seketika Kise menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya yang langsung mendapat kritikan tajam dari Midorima.

"Kise jangan menyemburkan minuman sembarangan-nanodayo, itu menjijikan."

"Hidoi, aku hanya kaget-ssu, apa benar dia seorang kapten, tapi dia tidak berwajah seperti seorang kapten, malah aku pikir Umekocchi itu kaptennya-ssu."

"Awalnya aku juga sempat berpikir begitu-nodayo, tidak mungkin orang pemalas dan jarang latihan seperti dia bisa jadi kapten, tapi ketikah aku melihat pertandingannya aku jadi mengerti kenapa pelatih menunjuknya menjadi kapten." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya.

"Memang apa kelebihannya Chiyokocchi-ssu?."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan tau kelebihannya apa." Jawab Akashi sambil melihat kearah klub basket perempuan.

Disana terlihat mereka sedang melakukan latih tanding, dimana terbagi menjadi 2 tim yaitu tim merah dan kuning. Tim kuning dipimpin oleh Umeko yang beranggotakan tim reguler, sedangkan tim merah dipimpin oleh Chiyoko yang anggotannya kebanyakan masih pemula.

"Oi oi ini rasannya tidak adil, sudah jelas kalau tim Umeko yang akan menang." Komentar Aomine.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama-ssu, bagaimanapun juga tim reguler lebih banyak pengalaman bukan?." Komentar Kise.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang nanti." Ucap Akashi masih memperhatikan klub basket perempuan.

Bola mulai dilempar dengan Chiyoko yang berhasil menangkisnya dan ditangkap oleh salah satu pemain tim merah. Dia mendrible sampai wilayah tim kuning tapi tiba-tiba saja dia dihadang oleh salah satu pemain dari tim kuning. Dia mencoba mengecohnya tapi gagal dan bola berhasil direbut oleh tim kuning, dengan cepat dia mendrible ke wilayah tim merah dan memasukan bola itu kedalam ring, skor sementara 2-0.

"Pemain tadi cukup cepat." Komentarku.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Saguru Akiko, posisinya adalah power forward dan termasuk ace tim basket putri." Jelas Momoi.

"Pantas dia cepat-ssu." Komentar Kise.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan bola ditangan salah satu pemain tim merah dan lagi-lgi dia dihadang oleh salah satu dari tim kuning.

"Sachin oper kesini." Perintah Chiyoko yang langsung diturutinya. Bola dioper pada Chiyoko dan berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Nice pass." Ucap Chiyoko yang segera mendrible bola menuju wilayah tim kuning, sesampainya disana dia langsung dihadang oleh salah satu pemin tim kuning.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat kapten."

"Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa menghentikanku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dia langsung mundur kebelakang dan menembak three poin dari tempat dia berdiri yang ternyata masuk. (NB: caranya memasukan bola sama seperti teknik barrier jumper Hyuuga) skor sekarang menjadi 2-3.

"Sugoi cepat sekali, dia mundur kebelakang dan langsung melempar bolanya-ssu." Komentar Kise.

'Burrier jumper?.' Batinku masih memperhatikan mereka bermain.

"Nice shoot kapten." Puji salah satu pemain tim merah.

"Tentu saja ini mudah." Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jarinnya.

* * *

"**Heee, dia seorang kapten tim basket putri?." Tanya Himeka yang lagi-lagi kaget karena cerita Nina.**

"**Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya sambil mengaduk-aduk masakan yang berada didalam panci.**

"**Memang dia sehebat apa?."**

"**Cukup hebat untuk menjadi kapten, bahkan mungkin setara dengan Akashi-kun."**

"**Benarkah dia sehebat itu?."**

"**Ya begitulah."**

* * *

Quarter pertama berakhir dengan skor 18 untuk tim kuning dan 10 untuk tim merah, karena latih tanding ini hanya sampai quarter kedua, jadi ini kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dan kalau menurutku sendiri pertandingannya cukup seru, bahkan kami sampai lupa akan latihan dan terlalu fokus pada pertandingan, tapi anehnya Akashi tidak menegur kami, mungkin dia juga penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya dan membiarkan kami untuk menonton juga. Aku melihat kearah bench tim merah dan sepertinya Chiyoko sedang berbicara dengan anggota timnya. Aku sempat mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dia sampaikan pada timnya.

"Sachin aku akan memindahkanmu dari Power Forward ke Center." Perintahnya yang langsung mendapat protes dari pemain yang bernama Sachin tersebut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kapten, aku dari awal masuk sudah diberi posisi itu."

"Kau tidak pantas berada di PF, karena itu kau tidak bisa berkembang, aku meletakanmu di posisi Center karena ukuran tubuh serta kekuatanmu lebih menonjol ke posisi itu." Jelasnya dengan wajah serius yang langsung dijawab "ha'i" olehnya.

"Dan kau Yuuna, aku akan memindakan posisimu ke Shooting Guard." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wanita bersurai kuning pucat dan berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Sachin.

"A-aku menjadi S-Shooting Guard." Ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Jika kau tanya alasannya kau pasti bisa memprediksikan jarak lemparanmu kedalam ring dengan tepat, karena itu aku mempercayakanmu pada posisi itu." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-ha'i, aku mengerti."

"Lalu Iva aku akan memberikan mu posisi Small Forward." Perintah Chiyoko menunjuk kearah wanita bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda.

"Ha'i, kapten."

"Yang terakhir adalah kau Ichigo, aku meletakanmu di posisi Power Forward, dan aku mengandalkanmu menjadi seorang ace jadi jangan kecewakanku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kearah wanita berambut kuning terang yang di beri pita berwarna merah.

"Ha'i, serahkan saja padaku kapten." Jawabnya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kalahkan mereka." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan jawaban "Ha'i" oleh mereka.

Mereka kembali kelapangan dan menuju keposisi masing-masing.

"Are mereka mengubah posisi pemainnya." Komentar Momoi yang kaget karena mereka bertukar tempat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan wanita itu." Komentar Aomine.

"Iie justru dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan."

"Maksudnya apa Akashicchi?."

"Kalian akan melihatnya nanti."

Bola sudah dilempar keudara dan lagi-lagi berhasil di tangkis oleh Chiyoko yang langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo, dia segera mendribel kearah ring tim kuning tapi langsung di hadang oleh salah satu pemain dari tim kuning. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat pergerakan mata Chiyoko yang menyuruh Ichigo mengoper ke belakang. Ichigo langsung menuruti dan mengoper bolanya kebelakang yang langsung diterima oleh Yuuna dan dia menembakan three poin dari tempatnya berdiri dan masuk, skor menjadi 18-13.

"Sugoi padahal jarak three poin dengan tempatnya berdiri agak jauh tapi bisa masuk." Komentar Kuroko yang berdiri diantara aku dan Aomine. Sontak kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Aomine terkejut dan berteriak.

"Uwaaa Tetsu sejak kapan kau ada disitu?."

"Apa maksudmu Aomine-kun, dia sudah berdiri disini sejak tadi." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Cih tolong munculah secara normal Tetsu."

"Tapi benar apa kata Tetsu-kun, bagaimana dia bisa melempar dari jarak seperti itu?." Tanya Momoi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk kearah pipinya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Itu karena perhitungannya tepat."

"Apa maksudmu Ninacchi?." Tanya Kise.

"Dia menghitung jarak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan ring lalu memprediksi seberapa besar kekuatan yang akan dia gunakan untuk melepar bola itu agar masuk kedalam ring, bisa dikatakan dia menghitungnya secara cepat, mungkin ini alasan kenapa Chiyoko-san menempatkannya pada posisi Shooting Guard, karena selain ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, daya pemikirannya juga cepat dan kekuatan yang ada pada tangan dan kakinya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan SG, bukankah begitu Akashi-kun." Jelasku lalu melirik kearah Akashi yang berdiri disamping kananku.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, salah satu dari kemampuan Chiyoko yang aku suka adalah dia bisa tau kemampuan basket pada setiap orang hanya dengan sekali lihat, dan ya dia selalu punya rencana yang tak terduga." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ah kalau tidak salah *nyam* dia juga yang memberitahu *nyam* tentang kemampuan Zakichin bukan? *nyam*." Komentar Murasakibara sambil memakan snack yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia juga yang memberi tahuku tentang kemampunku sendiri." Komentar Akashi.

"Hountoni desuka, aku pikir kau sudah tau kemampuanmu?." Tanyaku memasang wajah kaget begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Iie kalian salah, sebenarnya dia yang memberi tahuku tentang kemampuanku waktu acara penerimaan siswa baru."

"Memang apa yang dia katakan-nodayo?, ta-tapi bukannya aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini." Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu Shintarou, bahkan pada kalian semua." Jawabnya lalu mulai kembali fokus kelapangan.

Aku juga kembali fokus kelapangan dan disana terlihat salah satu pemain dari tim kuning akan melakukan three poin tapi gagal, dua pemain dari tim kuning sudah siap melakukan reborn begitu juga dengan Sachin yang ikut melompat, karena lompatan Sachin lebih tinggi dia berhasil mendapatkan bola itu terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung mengoper ke Iva yang memang sedang tidak dijaga. Iva berhasil menangkapnya dan mendribel menuju kearah ring tim kuning tapi berhasil dihadang oleh salah satu dari pemain tim kuning dan lagi-lagi aku seperti melihat pergerakan mata Chiyoko yang menyuruhnya mengoper kearah Ichigo. Iva langsung memberi pass ke Ichigo yang diterimanya dengan baik dan langsung menuju kering tim kuning lalu melakukan dunk, score sekarang menjadi 18-15.

Permainan dilanjutkan kali ini bola berada ditangan Umeko yang sekarang menuju kearah ring tim merah. Dengan sigap Chiyoko menghadang Umeko. Umeko mencoba mengecohnya tapi gagal dan bola berhasil direbut oleh Chiyoko. Dia segera mendribelnya menuju ring tim lawan dan melewati beberapa pemain yang mencoba menghadangnya tapi gagal. Dia seperti sedang menari di lapangan tersebut, begitu indah dan tidak terkesan kasar, bahkan gerakannya terkesan lambat dan bisa dibaca, tapi anehnya tidak ada yang berhasil merebut bola yang ada ditangannya. Ketikah sampai didekat ring dia langsung menembak three poin dan masuk. Saat ini skor mereka imbang 18-18.

"Ge-gerakan apa itu tadi-ssu?." Komentar Kise yang cukup kaget dengan gerakan tersebut.

"Ah aku lupa Ki-chan dan Nina-chan pasti baru pertama kali melihat Yoko-chan bertanding ya." Ucap Momoi yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh kami berdua.

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik andalan milik Chiyoko, dia menyebutnya Dancing Fairy karena gerakannya terkesan lembut dan tidak kasar seperti gerakanku dan dia seperti menari dilapangan, aku pernah sekali one on one dengannya dan saat dia menggunakan teknik itu aku cukup terkejut karena tidak bisa merebut bola yang ada ditangannya padahal teknik itu mudah terbaca." Jelas Aomine pada kami.

"Benarkah, aku tidak tau kalau dia begitu hebat-ssu."

"Dia memang orang yang tidak terduga." Komentar Akashi yang mendapat anggukan setuju dariku.

* * *

_**NS:TE**_

* * *

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor imbang yaitu 25-25, dan aku melihat mereka sudah cukup kelelahan dengan latih tanding ini.

"Akhirnya imbang ya." Komentar Aomine sambil melihat kearah papan nilai.

"Ya tapi itu sudah cukup bagus-nanodayo, melawan anggota yang semuanya merupakan pemain regular bagi para pemain pemula sudah cukup memuaskan." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya.

"Yoko-chan memang hebat, dia memang pantas mendapatkan julukan Angel." Ucap Momoi dengan antusias yang dibalas tatapan heran dari kami semua. Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut Akashi menyuruh mereka semua untuk berlatih kembali. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran kenapa dia disebut Angel, mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakan kembali pada Momoi.

Sekitar satu jam kami berlatih, akhirnya kami diperbolehkan pulang oleh pelatih. Aku sendiri menunggu mereka ganti baju karena mereka memintaku untuk pulang bersama-sama. Setelah mereka semua selesai ganti baju dan aku juga sudah menyerahkan data-data tentang para pemain pada pelatih, kami pun mulai meninggalkan GYM. Diperjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah aku sempat bertanya pada Momoi tentang julukan Angel tersebut.

"Momoi-san, kenapa Chiyoko-san mendapat julukan Angel?."

"Ya aku rasa julukan itu tidak cocok untuknya." Komentar Aomine.

"Dia juga tidak ada sisi lembutnya sama sekali-nanodayo."

"Benar apa kata Midorimacchi-ssu."

"Aku juga baru dengar kalau dia dijuluki seperti itu." Komentar Akashi.

"Eh kalian semua tidak tau julukan itu?." Tanya Momoi pada kami yang kami balas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Uso padahal aku pikir julukan itu cukup terkenal loh, apa jangan-jangan kalian tidak mengikuti gossip sekolah kecuali tentang basket ya?." Ucap Momoi dan hening selama beberapa saat melanda kami, yang berarti tebakan Momoi benar.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini benar-benar maniak basket ya, Chiyoko-san mendapat julukan Angel karena dia selalu berhasil menyelamatkan timnya dari kekalahan, dan juga-." Belum sempat dia meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyanyian seseorang.

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound**_

_**That saved a wretch like me**_

"Ne apa kalian mendengar sesuatu-ssu?." Tanya Kise pada kami semua.

"Ya aku mendengarnya sepertinya itu berasal dari ruang klub paduan suara." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah ruang klub.

"Uwaa Kurokocchi, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu-ssu."

_**I once was lost but now am found,**_

_**Was blind, but now I see.**_

"Suaranya seperti suara malaikat." Komentar Akashi.

"Sangat merdu." Gumanku yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Ah suara ini." Ucap Momoi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ada apa Momoi?." Tanya Midorima yang memasang wajah heran.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat saja sendiri." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kamipun mendekat kearah ruang klub paduan suara. Akashi yang memimpin langsung membuka pintu tersebut, dan selanjutnya apa yang kami lihat membuat kami tercengang dan speecles, bahkan Murasakibara sampai menghentikan acara memakan snacknya.

_**T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear**_

_**And Grace, my fears relieved**_

_**How precious did that Grace appear**_

_**The hour I first believed.**_

Suzuki Chiyoko, ya wanita yang selalu blak-blakan dalam berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, yang kadang-kadang sering membolos saat latihan, dan merupakan kapten dari tim basket putri, bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu dan diiringi oleh suara piano yang dia mainkan, rambutnya yang diterpa sinar matahari sore membuatnya sangat berkilau dimata kami.

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares**_

_**I have already come**_

_**Grace that brought me safe thus fara**_

_**nd Grace will lead me home.**_

"Inilah kenapa dia disebut sebagai Angel, karena suaranya bagaikan suara malaikat, dia juga disebut Angel Of Opera karena suaranya." Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"U-uso ini namanya penipuan-suu."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau dia sangat unik." Ucap Akashi masih kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Midorima-kun lebih baik kau membenarkan letak kacamtamu itu." Ucapku sambil melihat kearah Midorima yang kacamatanya sudah melorot sampai ujung hidungnya.

_**The Lord has promised good to me.**_

_**His word my hope secures.**_

_**He will my shield and portion be,**_

_**As long as life endures.**_

* * *

"**Sekarang aku ingat Suzuki Chiyoko, orang yang pernah bernyanyi dipanggung opera waktu onee-chan masih di Amerika bukan?." Tanya Himeka yang telah ingat siapa Suzuki Chiyoko itu.**

"**Akhirnya kau mengingatnya."**

"**Aku tidak percaya kalau dia dulunya seorang kapten tim basket putri, soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya bermain basket."**

"**Dia pernah sekali-kali bermain basket denganku, hanya saja setelah lulus SMP dia tidak ikut klub basket lagi."**

"**Eh memangnya kenapa?."**

"**Ada suatu insiden, yang membuatnya berhenti bermain basket."**

"**Souka."**

"**Kalu begitu mari kita makan sebelum makanannya dingin."**

"**Ha'i, itadakimasu." Ucap Himeka dan mulai memakan kari miliknya.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita ini, oc saya kali ini sifatnya saya ambil dari chara salah satu anime yang termasuk favorit saya, karena sifatnya unik jadi saya masukan saja pada oc saya. Ok langsung saja saya akan membalas review yang sudah masuk.

**YummydaNina****: **saya sudah tau dan sudah liat kok karena itu termasuk anime yang saya tunggu-tunggu, dan saya cukup kaget karena endingnya ada beberapa foto saat Te-chan masih kecil, saya sampai meleleh karena melihat ke imutan Te-chan. :D

**Syifa-sama: **ini sudah update semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi pada mereka nanti ;)

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**See You Next Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?

"Ne selain Suzuki Chiyoko apa ada lagi teman oneechan waktu di Teiko?." Tanya Himeka sambil memakan kare miliknya.

"Ya ada sih, tapi mungkin ini agak sedikit membingungkan." Jawab Nina.

"Eh memangnya kenapa onee-chan?."

"Itu karena…"

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?**

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda bahwa ulangan matematika mendadak kali ini sudah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk makan di kantin sekolah karena tadi aku bangun agak siang jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal.

"Ah Valentine-san, bisa bantu saya sebentar?." Ucap sensei ketika aku melewati meja beliau.

"Ada apa sensei?." Tanyaku begitu aku berada di depan beliau.

"Bisa tolong bawa kertas jawaban ini kemeja saya?, soalnya saya ada urusan sebentar." Perintah sensei menyerahkan kertas-kertas jawaban itu padaku, yang aku balas dengan anggukan kepala dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Saat menuruni tangga (karena ruang guru berada dilantai satu), ada seseorang yang berlari melawatiku. Tiba-tiba saja dia terpleset dan badanya oleng kedepan, reflek aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kananku agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanyaku begitu dia berhasil memperoleh keseimbangan badannya.

"Ha'i, aku tidak apa-apa arigato karena sudah menolongku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iie daijoubu, lain kali berhati-hatilah." Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Nami-chan, ayo cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Teriak siswi yang berdiri cukup jauh dari kami.

"Ha'i, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terima kasih karena sudah meolongku." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menyusul temannya yang sudah cukup jauh didepan.

Kalau aku perhatikan sepintas aku kira dia laki-laki karena postur tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi sekitar 170cm dengan surai rambut hijau kebiru-biruan (PS: warna rambutnya seperti warna rambut Hatsune Miku) yang lumayan pendek dan poni yang hampir menutupi mata kirinya dan juga ada dua jepit rambut diponinya, iris matanya juga berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Tapi setelah aku perhatikan dengan teliti ternyata dia seorang perempuan, karena ya dia memakai rok dan bentuk badanya agak ramping walau *ehem*dadanya*ehem* tidak begitu kelihatan alias di cup A. Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku segera meletakan ini kemeja guru lalu makan siang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Setelah aku meletakan kertas-kertas itu diruang guru, aku bergegas menuju kantin sekolah karena perutku sudah lapar. Sesampainya disana ternyata kantin tidak begitu padat seperti biasanya, langsung saja aku mengantri dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang bersurai pink yang melambaikan tangannya padaku seperti menyuruhku untuk pergi ketempatnya. Aku segera menuju ketempatnya dan kulihat dia tidak sendirian, melainkan dengan semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

"Nina-chan kau duduk disini saja ya." Pinta Momoi padaku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku kemudian duduk disebelah Midorima yang kebetulan kosong.

"Ne Ninachan tumben sekali kau agak telat?."

"Tadi aku keruang guru sebentar Momoi-san."

"Souka." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang seperti memanggil Kise dari arah belakang.

"Ryochan." Ucapnya menghampiri meja kami.

"Eh Namicchi, doushitano?."

"Hari ini kita ada jadwal pemotretan ditempat yang sama kan?, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama."

"Boleh juga-ssu."

"Ale kamu yang waktu itu menolongku kan?." Tanya siswi itu menoleh kearahku, begitu juga aku yang menoleh kearahnya, dan aku cukup terkejut karena dia siswi yang tadi hampir jatuh dari tangga.

"Kau kenal Ninacchi-ssu?." Tanya Kise pada siswi tadi.

"Iie aku baru saja bertemu tadi, ano siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine desu, kau bisa memanggilku Nina, kau sendiri." Jawabku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku dengan wajah datar tentunya.

"Eh kau tidak mengenaliku?." Ucapnya dengan wajah kaget yang aku balas dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Aku pikir aku cukup terkenal loh."

"Jangan salahkan Ninacchi-ssu, dia murid baru disini." Jawab Kise.

"Souka, baiklah biar aku memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uzuki Izanami, kau bisa memanggilku Nami dan aku sekelas dengan Ryochan, dan juga aku ini seorang model, yoroshiku Ninachan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Souka Yoroshiku Nami-san."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, nanti kita mengobrol lagi, jaa~." Dan dengan begitu dia pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Sedangkan kami kembali melanjutkan makan kami.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau punya teman seperti itu Kise?." Komentar Aomine.

"Ya aku seperti melihat aura blink-blink disekelilingnya-nanodayo, ta-tapi bukanya aku tertarik loh ya." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi dia cukup tinggi loh, sekitar 170cm." Komentar Momoi.

"Tetap saja tidak menarik, habis dadanya hanya cup A."

"Aomine-kun jangan bicara soal itu."

"Tapi itu kenyataan Tetsu."

"Dia memang termasuk tinggi dari para siswi-ssu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ikut klub apapun-ssu."

"Memang kenapa Kise-kun?." Tanyaku.

"Tidak tau, mungkin karena pekerjaanya cukup padat, bahkan lebih padat dariku-ssu, dia bukan hanya model di majalah saja, tapi juga sering ikut mementaskan pakaian dan tampil diiklan juga, padahal dia masih seumuran denganku-ssu."

"Hoo berarti tidak dalam basket tapi kau juga kalah dalam hal pekerjaan ya."

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu." Dan Kisepun pudung dipojokan setelah mendengar kata-kata sarkastik dari Aomine.

* * *

"**Jadi karena dia mirip laki-laki, karena itu sedikit membingungkan ya?." Tanya Himeka sambil mencuci piring dan peralatan masak yang baru saja dipakai.**

"**Iie bukan hanya itu saja, yang membuat kami bingung." Jawab Nina menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat pada Himeka.**

"**Lalu apa lagi yang membuat oneechan bingung?."**

"**Itu…"**

* * *

"Ohayo Nina." Sapa Chiyoko padaku.

"Ohayo Chiyoko-san." Jawabku setelah mengganti sepatu dan memasukannya dalam loker sepatuku.

"Ohayo Nina-san, Chiyoko-san." Sapa Kuroko yang kebetulan loker sepatunya berada tepat disampingku.

"Ohayo Kuroko-kun." Jawabku.

"Oha-gyaa se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu Kuroko?." Tanya Chiyoko dengan wajah terkejut karena tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Aku baru saja datang kok Chiyoko-san." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Tolong berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu Kuroko, kau membuat jantungku copot." Omel Chiyoko sambil mengelus dadanya, sedangkan objek omelan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah ohayo Ninachan, Chiyochan, dan Tetsu-kun." Sapa Momoi menghampiri kami bersama Aomine yang mengekor dibelakang lalu memeluk Kuroko.

"Ohayo Momoi-san, tapi bisahkah kau melepas pelukanmu." Pinta Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Ohayo Momoi-san Aomine-kun." Ucapku.

"Ohayo." Ucap Chiyoko.

"Oh ya sepulang sekolah kita ada latih tanding dengan SMP lain, aku harap kalian bersiap-siap, begitu juga dengan tim basket putri jadi aku harap kau tidak kabur lagi Chiyoko-san." Ucapku mengerling kearah Chiyoko yang dijawab "hai" dengan suarah lemah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang kemarin sempat berkenalan denganku melintas disamping kami, aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya tapi Momoi sepertinya lebih dulu dariku.

"Ohayo Namichan." Ucap Momoi melepas pelukan pada Kuroko dan tersenyum kearah Nami. Nami hanya melirik kami sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menjawab sapaan Momoi. Aku melihat kearah tubuhnya, sepertinya ada yang berbeda, dan aku baru menyadari kalau dia memakai celana panjang bukan rok seperti kemarin.

"Eh kenapa dia berubah menjadi dingin seperti itu." Komentar Momoi.

"Aku rasa kita salah orang Momoi-san." Komentarku.

"Benarkah?, tapi yang tadi aku lihat itu Namichan kok, rambutnya bahkan sama loh."

"Ya tapi dia tadi pakai celana panjang, bukan rok."

"Mungkin saja dia kehabisan rok dan akhirnya memakai celana panjang." Celetuk Aomine, yang membuat kami semua sweetdrop dan memiliki pemikiran sama kecuali Chiyoko yang tidak tau apa-apa.

'Daichan, Aomine/kun benar-benar bodoh ya, mana mungkin orang sekaya Namichan/san bisa kehabisan rok.'

* * *

_**~NS:TE**_~

* * *

"Aomine oper bolanya ke Kise." Perintah Akashi pada Aomine yang langsung diturutinya, dia segera mempass bola ke Kise yang kemudian dioper kembali ke Midorima atas perintah Akashi dan dia langsung menembak three poin yang tentu saja masuk. Akhirnya pertandingan selesai dan tim kami memenangkan pertandingan dengan hasil 105-85. Sedangkan untuk tim putri, mereka juga memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 100-90. Mereka kembali ke bench dan aku segera memberikan air minum dan handuk pada mereka semua begitu juga dengan Momoi yang ikut membantuku.

"Kerja bagus Akashi-kun." Ucapku memberikan air minum itu pada Akashi yang dibalas dengan ucapan "arigato" olehnya.

"Tapi hari ini kita mencetak sedikit sekali-ssu." Komentar Kise.

"Wajar saja tim mereka cukup kuat-nanodayo, apalagi pertahanan mereka sulit ditembus." Jawab Midorima tak lupa sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Setidaknya kita tidak kalah, dan sepertinya tim Chiyoko juga berhasil memenangkan pertandingan." Ucap Akashi mengerling kearah papan nilai milik tim basket putri yang berada disamping lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil Kise dari arah pintu masuk GYM.

"Ryochan kau sudah selesai latihan?." Tanya siswi yang tidak lain adalah Nami mendekat kearah Kise.

"Emm kami baru saja selesai bertanding-ssu."

"Souka aku lihat kalian berhasil memenangkannya, sasuga Kiseki No Sedai memang hebat ya." Pujinya sambil tersenyum.

"Namichan kau jahat sekali." Omel Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya kearah Nami yang dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya darinya.

"Eh jahat kenapa Mochan?."

"Tadi pagi aku menyapamu loh, tapi kau tidak membalas dan pergi begitu saja."

"Tadi pagi?, aku saja baru datang saat istirahat pertama, iyakan Ryochan?." Ucap Nami mengerling kearah Kise.

"Benar-ssu, Namicchi baru masuk kekelas setelah istirahat pertama-ssu."

"Eeeehhh, ja-jadi aku salah orang?." Ucap Momoi dengan nada panik.

"Tunggu sebentar Mochan, kira-kira seperti apa ciri-ciri orang yang kau sapa?." Tanya Nami pada Momoi.

"Dia mirip sepertimu, hanya saja poninya tidak ada jepit rambutnya dan juga dia memakai celana panjang, dan pakaian untuk siswa laki-laki." Jawabku.

"Souka, kau pasti menyapa Nagi nii." Ucap Nami tersenyum, sekarang gentian kami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya kecuali Kise yang sepertinya sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Nami.

"Siapa itu Nagi?." Tanya Aomine.

"Nami apa kau ada didalam." Seketika terdapat suara dari arah pintu masuk GYM yang membuat kami semua menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang tadi pagi disapa oleh Momoi.

"Ah Nagi nii, kochi kochi." Pinta Nami pada seseorang tadi yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

"Oh ya biar aku perkenalkan pada kalian, dia ini saudara kembarku namanya Uzuki Izanagi." Ucapnya memperkenalkan seseorang itu pada kami, yang sontak membuat kami semua kaget.

"Eeehhh ja-jadi dia kembaranmu?." Tanya Aomine menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Izanagi yang seketika muncul perempatan diwajahnya. Diapun langsung menepis tangan Aomine.

"Jangan menunjukku seperti itu." Omelnya dingin berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Nami yang ceria, kembarannya ini bersikap dingin sekali.

"Iya-ssu, Namicchi dan Nagicchi itu kembar identik loh." Komentar Kise.

"Oh Ryota kau ada disini juga." Ucap Izanagi, ehem mungkin aku akan memanggilnya dengan Nagi saja, sambil mengerling kearah Ryota.

"Tentu-ssu, akukan masuk tim basket-ssu, ne Nagicchi kenapa kau tidak masuk klub basket saja –ssu?, Nagicchikan juga jago main basket."

"Aku tidak tertarik, itu hanya akan membuat jadwalku semakin padat, ayo Nami kita sebentar lagi ada pemotretan." Ucap Nagi menggandeng tangan Nami keluar dari GYM, Nami sempat melambaikan tangan pada kami sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari GYM meninggalkan kami yang masih cengo ditempat, bahkan kacamata Midorima melorot sampai ujung hidungnya (kecuali aku, Kuroko, dan Akashi yang masih stay cool, dan juga Kise yang masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan pada Nami).

"A-aku tidak tau kalau yang kusapa adalah kembarannya." Komentar Momoi masih syok.

"Me-mereka mirip sekali-nanodayo, sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang kali ini benar-benar merosot.

"Ya kecuali tinggi badan Nagi-kun lebih tinggi dari Nami-san, sekitar 180cm." Komentarku.

"Ne Kise apa dia juga seorang model?." Tanya Akashi pada Kise.

"Ya mereka berdua sama-sama model-ssu, hanya saja Nagicchi tidak terlalu menekuni pekerjaan modelnya, dia lebih menekuni bandnya-ssu."

"Band?, dia punya band?." Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja Aominecchi, kalian pernah mendengar band Blue Star?."

"Ah aku tau, itu band yang cukup terkenal padahal baru dibuat setengah tahun yang lalu, cotto Nagi-kun ikut band itu?." Tanya Momoi.

"Ya dia sebagai vocalisnya-ssu."

"Uso, dia menjadi vocalisnya?."

"Hai, tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain ya-ssu, soalnya Blue Star terkenal karena kemisteriusan para personilnya-ssu."

"Tenang saja mulut kami terkunci Kichan." Ucap Momoi dengan semangat, sedangkan kami hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

"**Jadi dia punya saudara kembar ya, seperti Yumi senpai dan Yuki senpai?."**

"**Ya tapi mereka benar-benar kembar identik, kalau mereka mengenakan baju yang sama kau tidak akan bisa mengenali mana yang Nami-san dan mana yang Nagi-kun, kecuali kalau kau punya kemampuan analisa seperti pelatih, aku, atau Momoi-san."**

"**Souka ngomong-ngomong nama mereka seperti dewa Mitologi ya."**

"**Ya aku juga berpikiran sama seperti itu."**

* * *

Istirahat kedua, aku memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan karena ada beberapa buku yang ingin aku pinjam untuk refrensi tugas dari sensei.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hari ini sensei akan memberi kalian tugas, buat rangkuman tentang Mitologi jepang sebanyak 15 halaman, kalian tidak perlu menulisnya cukup mengetiknya dan dicetak saja, dan ini tugas individu jadi tolong dikerjakan sebaik-baiknya, jika sampai ada yang tidak mengerjakan sensei akan menjamin mereka membersikan toilet sekolah selama seminggu, tugas ini dikumpulkan dua hari lagi."_

_*End Flashback*_

Jadi begitulah titah dari sensei yang dengan kejamnya memberikan tugas pada kami, dan karena hal itu juga aku harus mencari refrensi buku diantara buku-buku yang berjejer di perpustakaan ini. Saat aku menemukan buku yang aku cari aku segera mengambilnya, tapi karena letak buku itu lumayan tinggi aku harus berjinjit untuk dapat menggapainya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengambil buku itu kemudian memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ini buku yang kau carikan?." Ucapnya menyerahkan buku itu padaku.

"Arigato, eh kau Nagi-kun ya?." Tanyaku mengambil buku dari tangannya.

"Hai, ah kau salah satu teman Ryota ya, emm."

"Namaku Nina Valentine, kau bisa memanggilku Nina."

"Souka Nina-san, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?."

"Mencari refrensi buku, kelas kami dapat tugas dari sensei untuk merangkum materi tentang Mitologi Jepang."

"Sama sepertiku ya, hanya saja kami dapat materi tentang Mitologi Yunani, dan itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi harus dibuat 15 halaman."

"Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama saja." Usulku.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Nagi, kami akhirnya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman dan menemukannya di pojok samping jendela yang juga tertutup oleh rak-rak buku disampingnya. Aku meletakan beberapa buku tebal dimeja itu dan mengelurkan laptop berwarna ungu milikku begitu juga dengan Nagi.

"Nina-san dan Nagi-kun, kalian ada disini?." Ucap seseorang disebelah meja kami, kami menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati Kuroko bersama Midorima berdiri disana.

"Ah Kuroko-kun Midorima-kun, ya aku sedang mencari refrensi tugas dari sensei." Jawabku.

"Souka, bolehkah kami ikut bergabung dengan kalian-nanodayo?."

"Tentu saja." Jawabku, kuroko segera duduk disampingku yang memang kosong lalu membuka laptop biru muda miliknya, sedangkan Midorima mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Nagi.

"Ano kalian siapa?." Tanya Nagi pada Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Ah iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku." Ucap Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badanya.

"Midorima Shintarou-nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, aku lihat sepertinya Nagi memperhatikan boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang membawa hati bertuliskan I Love You disamping laptop milik Midorima dengan pandangan sweetdrop meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Kenapa kau membawa boneka." Tanya Nagi menunjuk kearah boneka beruang itu.

"Ini lucky itemku hari ini-nanodayo."

"Lucky item?, kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu?, kau mirip seperti Nami ya."

"Eh Nami-san juga percaya dengan oha-asa?." Tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Iya, dia selalu membawa lucky item kemanapun dia pergi, hanya saja dia selalu membeli versi mininya." Jawab Nagi melihat kearahku dan Kuroko yang menjawab "oh".

"Tapi nama kalian seperti nama dewa dan dewi mitologi Jepang ya." Komentarku.

"Ya keluargaku adalah seniman yang sering mementaskan cerita tentang mitologi Jepang, karena itu ketikah kami berdua lahir kami diberi nama seperti itu."

"Ya asal kalian jangan sampai seperti cerita dewa Izanagi dan dewi Izanami-nanodayo."

"Itu tidak mungkin Midorima, Nami itu adikku satu-satunya, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri, lagipula Nami sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Eh siapa Nagi-kun?." Tanya Kuroko.

"Itu." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara orang berteriak dari arah pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Nagicchi, akhirnya ketemu-ssu." Teriaknya menghampiri meja kami, kalian pasti tau siapa yang berteriak kan. Mendengar hal itu muncul beberapa siku didahi kami, Nagi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa buku yang tebalnya seperti kamus ditangan kirinya sambil mengerling kearah Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, aku dengar kau seorang shooter yang bisa menembak jauh ya?."

"Ya begitulah-nanodayo."

"Bisa tolong bantu aku menyingkirkan pembuat onar itu?."

"Tentu saja, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin membantumu loh ya, aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan saja." Jawab Midorima berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil buku yang tebalnya hampir sama seperti milik Nagi lalu mengambil posisi menembak three poin begitu pula dengan Nagi yang mengambil ancang-ancang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua melepas tembakannya dan buku itu melayang lalu mengenai tepat diwajah Kise, walau tembakan Nagi sedikit rendah dari tembakan Midorima tapi entah kenapa bisa tepat sasaran. Karena terkena buku yang tebalnya seperti kamus, Kise langsung tepar dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan para penembak hanya kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil melanjutkan kembali merangkum tugas yang akan dikumpulkan, begitu juga denganku dan Kuroko yang tidak memperdulikan Kise sejak tadi dan membiarkan model kuning itu beristirahat ditengah-tengah perpustakan dengan khidmat.

* * *

"**Hahaha, Kise senpai memang sejak dulu selalu berisik ya." Komentar Himeka sambil memegang perutnya ketikah mendengar cerita dari Nina.**

"**Ya, tidak tau berada ditempat mana dan kondisi apa dia selalu berisik, tapi kalau tidak ada dia rasanya sedikit sepi."**

"**Lalu siapa orang yang disukai Nami-san?."**

"**Em kalau itu sih rahasia." Jawab Nina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.**

"**Eeehhh kenapa?."**

"**Nanti kau juga akan tau." Jawab Nina mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya.**

"**Oneechan aku kan penasaran." Teriak Himeka sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Nina.**

"**Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur Himeka, besok kita harus sekolah." Teriak Nina yang dijawab "hai" oleh Himeka. Akhirnya Himeka pergi kekamarnya sedangkan Nina mengambil album foto album yang terletak di rak buku meja belajarnya lalu membuka halaman demi halaman hingga berhenti pada foto dirinya bersama dengan Kise. Terlihat bahwa Nina berwajah datar dan sepertinya terpaksa berfoto bersamanya. Tapi jika diteliti ada satu obyek yang ikut terfoto dibelakang mereka dan menampakkan wajah sedih.**

"**Aku tau kalau kau menyukainya Nami-san, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya." Guman Nina sambil mengelus foto yang terdapat objek selain mereka berdua dan ternyata itu adalah Nami.**

"**Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Lanjutnya tersenyum tulus.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini juga.

(Nina: kemana saja kau Author-san?)

Maaf maaf, saya kemarin menjalani hari-hari sulit mendekati semester akhir, jadi terlalu benyak pikiran hingga beberapa cerita saya terbengkalai.

(Kuroko: tapi kenapa ceritanya sedikit sekali Author-san)

Tolong semangati saya sedikit lah Techan, ah daripada berlama-lama lagi saya akan menjawab review yang sudah masuk.

**Niechan Seicchi****: **saya tidak bisa update cepat, maaf maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Sakurai* (Sakurai: summimasen Author-san tolong jangan bawa nama-nama saya), dan semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Nakashima Aya****: **yups anda benar, dia memang sangat unik sekali, tapi walaupun sifatnya sama tapi kemampuan oc saya dalam bermain basket hampir setara dengan Akashi, sebelas duabelas lah sama sisetan merah *gunting merah melayang langsug tangkis pakek penggaris besi*. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Asdfghjkl: **saya berterima kasih karena sudah mengeritik, ehem-ehem mulai dari mana ya, sifat oc, memang disini sifat oc saya yang satu itu hampir mirip seperti Seo Yuzuki, dia orangnya blak-blakkan, tapi disini oc saya menjadi kapten dari tim basket putri karena kemampuan dalam menganalisa serta dapat menempatkan pemain pada tempatnya dan juga dapat diajak kerja sama inilah yang membedakan karakter oc saya dengan karakter dari Seo, jadi saya minta maaf jika anda kurang berkenan dengan oc saya yang satu ini, lalu soal nama sebenarnya nama Chiyoko itu terlintas begitu saja dipikiran saya, sedangkan nama Suzuki saya ambil dari nama keluarga Suzuki Sonoko yang juga dari fandom sebelah, dan soal cerita dibagian terakhir itu memang sedikit saya sisipkan hampir mirip seperti cerita 'gekkan shoujo nozakikun' hanya dibagian akhir saja. Karena nanti akan menyambung kecerita aslinya. Ya pokoknya saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita saya kurang menarik untuk dibaca. Dan semoga lanjutan cerita ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Rizuki Sakura Kuroko****: **alurnya memang saya buat alur mundur, dimana disini Ninachan sudah kelas 2 SMA sedangkan Himeka kelas 1, yang mungkin saya akan memunculkan oc Himeka ketika cerita aslinya sudah tamat. Dan tentang bagaimana mereka berdua bisa jadian ditunggu saja ya.

Wokee karena semuanya sudah dijawab saya akan tutup dulu sampai dini, terus ikuti ceritanya dan jangan lupa, **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**See You Next Chapter 4: Love Latter?**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Latter?

"Ohayo Ninachan, Himechan." Sapa Kuroko pada Nina dan Himeka saat berada di depan loker sepatu.

"Ohayo Tetsuya/Kuroko senpai." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko menoleh kearah partner basketnya yang kebetulan berada disampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Oha-gwaa Kuroko, tolong muculah secara wajar." Teriak pemuda bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam yang narator sendiripun tidak tau bagaimana rambutnya bisa seperti itu, apalagi dengan alisnya yang bentuknya aneh karena bercabang, mungkin dia lupa merawat alisnya dan tidak memakai sampo khusus alis bercabang *dilempar bola basket sama Kagami pakai teknik Meteor Jump* pada pemuda transparan yang tadi menyapanya.

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi Kagami-kun, dan tolong Narator-san aku bukan hantu, jadi jangan panggil aku pemuda transparan kalau tidak kau akan merasakan ignite pass ku." Ancam Kuroko pada.

(Narator: Cotto saya tidak nyata disini Kuroko-san, menyebut nama saya tabuh tau.)

(Kuroko: Habisnya Narator-san membuat saya kesal.)

(Author: Sudahlah-sudahlah, tolong jangan menambahkan word pada cerita saya, dan Narator lakukan saja tugasmu.)

(Kuroko dan Narator: Baik.)

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun, Tetsuya kan memang sudah seperti itu." Ucap Nina sambil membuka loker sepatu miliknya, seketikah beberapa amplop surat jatuh dari dalam loker sepatunya, bisa dilihat kebanyakan warna surat itu berwarna pink dan ada juga yang berwarna merah.

"Hah lagi-lagi." Guman Nina menghela nafas lalu mengambil surat-surat itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas tanpa membacanya.

"Hee lagi-lagi love letter, oneechan." Komentar Himeka sambil menyeringai.

"Hoo tak kusangkah kau masih terkenal, bahkan mungkin sekarang lebih terkenal lagi." Ledek Kagami mengerling pada Kuroko yang menatap surat-surat itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kali ini ada sekitar dua puluh ya oneechan, apa kau akan membalas semuanya?, kan kasian kalau misalnya dicuekin begitu saja." Ucap Himeka.

"Aku tidak tau nanti akan kupikirkan, hah ini resikonya kalau menjadi ketua osis, aku sudah bilang pada Yuki kalau ini bukan ide yang bagus." Ucap Nina menghela nafas.

"Habis oneechan sangat baik sewaktu kita mos, hampir tidak pernah marah pada kami dan selalu menolong kami, berbeda dengan anggota lain yang hampir semua memberi kami tugas yang berat, karena itu oneechan menjadi senpai idaman bagi para kouhainya."

"Tapi aku rasa surat tadi juga ada dari para senpai dan teman seangkatan."

"Mungkin mereka tertarik denganmu saat festival budaya." Ucap Kagami memasang pose berpikir.

"Eh kok bisa?."

"Kau ingat tidak festival budaya sewaktu kita kelas satu waktu kau membantu klub drama, kau memerankan peran putri Anastasia dengan sangat baik, dan pakaianmu itu sangat cocok denganmu."

"Aku ingat sewaktu selesai pertunjukan kau langsung dikerubungi banyak orang dan kebanyakan cowok." Komentar Kuroko dengan aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya ketikah mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Hehehe sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan apannya Himeka, aku bahkan sampai harus menggunakan full misdirectionku untuk menghindari mereka tapi mereka tetap saja menemukanku, untung saja saat itu aku langsung ditolong Tetsuya dan kisedai yang lainnya termasuk Kagami-kun, kalau tidak aku tidak tidak tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi." Ucap Nina sweetdrop.

"Souka, ne apa dulu waktu di Teiko, oneechan juga pernah mendapat surat cinta?."

"Pernah kok."

"Eh kau pernah mendapat surat cinta?." Tanya Kagami yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Nina.

"Ninachan dulu memang sering mendapat surat cinta, bahkan labih banyak dari tadi." Ucap Kuroko.

"Benar, bahkan hampir setiap hari aku mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah, lalu sejak kapan oneechan mendapat surat itu dan dari siapa?." Tanya Himeka antusias.

"Ah itu." Belum sempat Nina menjawab bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan sewaktu kita latihan, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Usul Nina yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh mereka bertiga.

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Latter?**.

* * *

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali-ssu." Gerutu Kise saat kami berada didepan loker sepatu.

"Ya latihan hari ini sangat berat, bahkan Tetsu saja sempat muntah-muntah, dan badanku juga pegal-pegal." Komentar Aomine sambil mengerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Itu karena sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi turnamen-nanodayo." Komentar Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shintarou benar, malah sebenarnya aku ingin menambah porsi latihannya." Komentar Akashi sambil menyeringai yang langsung membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri, kecuali aku dan Kuroko yang menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka semua kearah loker sepatuku dan membukanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari loker yang ternyata adalah sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan stiker hati dibagian pembuka suratnya. Aku segera mengambil surat yang sudah tergeletak didekat sepatuku dan membolak-baliknya sebentar.

"Doushitano Ninachan?." Tanya Momoi yang heran melihatku membolak-balik surat itu.

"Aku menemukan surat ini dilokerku." Jawabku menunjukan surat itu pada Momoi.

"Surat, coba aku lihat." Momoi mengambil surat itu dari tanganku, melihatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melebarkan kedua matanya.

"I-inikan surat cinta." Ucap Momoi setengah berteriak, membuat pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Momoi.

"Eeehhh surat cinta dari siapa-ssu?." Tanya Kise yang sepertinya kepo tentang surat itu.

"Hee aku tidak menyangka kau sepopuler itu Nina." Komentar Chiyoko.

"Ne ne coba buka suratnya-ssu, aku penasaran dari siapa?."

"Demo Kichan, surat ini kan milik Ninachan, jadi biarkan dia yang membacanya." Ucap Momoi menyerahkan surat itu kembali padaku. Aku mulai membukanya dan mereka semua (para Kisedai plus Momoi dan Chiyoko) langsung mengerubungiku, kira-kira isinya seperti ini.

_Untuk Nina-san_

_Pertama kali aku melihatmu diperpustakaan waktu itu, aku langsung terpesona olehmu. Kau yang duduk disamping jendela sambil memandang keluar, sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahmu membuatmu begitu mempesona. Walau kau selalu menampakkan wajah datar tapi itu yang membuatmu tampak berbeda dari wanita lainnya, aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu besok ditaman belakang sekolah selesai latihan, sepulang sekolah, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan._

_Dari pengagummu._

Ya itulah isi dari surat itu, sejenak aku terdiam. Pantas akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengintaiku sewaktu aku berada diperpustakaan.

"Suit…suit… sepertinya ada yang akan menyatakan cinta nih." Goda Chiyoko menyenggol lenganku.

"Ne apa kau akan menemuinya Ninachan?." Tanya Momoi dengan pandangan sangat penasaran, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawabku memasukan surat tadi ketasku, dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah diikuti mereka semua yang mengekor dibelakang (minus Akashi karena dia sudah dijemput). Kami memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar kesuper market sekalian aku mau belanja bulanan karena persedianku sudah habis.

"Sayur, daging, ikan, bumbu-bumbu sepertinya sudah semua." Gumanku melihat daftar belanjaanku. Akupun pergi ketempat makanan ringan untuk membeli snack, dan disana aku melihat Murasakibara sedang memilih-milih makanan, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung dia membeli beberapa kotak di keranjang belanjaannya.

"Ano Murasakibara-kun, apa kau akan membeli semuannya?." Tanyaku dengan pandangan sweetdrop kekeranjang belanjaannya, karena ya dia membeli banyak barang dan semuanya isinya makanan ringan.

"Tentu saja Ninachin, Ninachin sendiri tidak membeli makanan ringan?."

"Aku baru mau memilih." Jawabku mengambil beberapa pokky, mashmellow, dan makanan ringan lainnya termasuk Maibo, ya karena makanan ringan satu ini cukup enak juga. Selesai dengan semua belanjaanku yang lumayan banyak hampir dua keranjang, kami segera menuju meja kasir bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali-nanodayo?." Tanya Midorima menatapku heran.

"Sekalian mau belanja bulanan, kebetulan persediaanku habis." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Souka, benar juga aku lupa kalau tinggal sendirian Ninachan." Ucap Momoi.

"Ya karena itu aku harus belajar mandiri." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada kasir.

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa kesepian Ninacchi?." Tanya Kise sewaktu kami sudah berada diluar super market.

"Sedikit sih, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, otou-san dan okaa-san sedang ada di Kyoto, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyuruh mereka tinggal di Tokyo, sedangkan disana mereka sedang sibuk."

"Souka, ne bolehkah kapan-kapan kami bermain keapartemenmu?." Pinta Momoi dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Boleh saja, jika kalian tidak sibuk."

"Yatta kalau begitu liburan besok aku keapartemenmu ya." Ucap Momoi sambil memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Mo-Momoi-san tolong lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Pintaku pada Momoi yang tidak ditanggapi olehnya, sedangkan mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Momoi.

* * *

"**Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang mengirimimu surat?." Tanya Kagami. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat setelah diberi latihan neraka oleh sang pelatih tercinta Aida Riko. Dan mereka semua para pemain Seirin (termasuk Kiyoshi yang telah sembuh dari sakitnya dan juga Himeka karena dia merupakan manager tim Seirin) sedang mengerubungi Nina karena dia sudah berjanji untuk bercerita.**

"**Ya dia hanya berkata kalau dia pengagumku, aku juga masih menyimpan suratnya."**

"**Dan apa kau pergi menemuinya?." Tanya Riko yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan cerita Nina.**

"**Tentu saja aku menemuinya, lagipula aku penasaran siapa orang yang berani menguntitku."**

"**Lalu bagaimana reaksi para Kiseki No Sedai, ketikah tau kau akan menemuinya?." Tanya Himeka dengan seringai diwajahnya.**

"**Ah kalau itu kau tanyakan saja pada Tetsuya." Jawab Nina mengerling kearah Kuroko yang langsung membuatnya tersedak minumannya sendiri.**

"**Eh memangnya ada apa dengan Kuroko?." Tanya Kogaine senpai yang memandang kearah Kuroko dengan wajah kebingungan.**

"**Biar aku tebak, mereka semua menghalangimu untuk menemui mereka bukan?." Terka Himeka yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Nina serta keringan dingin dari Kuroko.**

"**Ya, tapi aku tidak tau alasan mereka melakukan hal itu." Ucap Nina memasang pose berpikir, sedangkan mereka hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Nina.**

'**Tentu saja mereka tidak suka kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain, ternyata Ninachan/senpai/neechan tidak peka juga.' Ya kira-kira itulah isi hati mereka.**

"**Kalau begitu Kuroko senpai kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami?." Tanya Subaru, salah satu kohai mereka pada Kuroko, sejenak Kuroko sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.**

* * *

*Kuroko Pov*

Sekarang kami semua (para Kiseki No Sedai, minus Nina dan Momoi) sedang makan di kantin sekolah karena sekarang memang sudah jam istirahat. Nina dan Momoi tidak bisa ikut karena mereka sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih, mungkin untuk membahas latihan hari ini.

"Ne ne, apa Ninacchi akan menemui orang yang mengirim surat padanya?." Tanya Kise memecahkan keheningan diantara kami berenam.

"Memangnya kenapa Kise-kun?." Tanyaku mengerling kearah Kise yang duduk disebelahku dengan wajah datar.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang berani mengirim surat pada Ninacchi."

"Hee apa kau cemburu Kise?." Goda Aomine yang sukses membuat wajah Kise memerah.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya penasaran saja-ssu, apa kalian juga tidak penasaran?." Tanya Kise gelagapan masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku juga penasaran sih siapa yang mengirim surat itu, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo." Ucap Midorima dengan ketsunderanya dan jangan lupa pose menaikan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sama sekali.

"Benarkan, aku takut kalau ternyata surat itu cuma pancingan agar Ninacchi menemuinya, lalu kalau misalnya dia diapa-apakan bagaimana-ssu?."

"Kise-kun kau terlalu banyak melihat sinetron." Ucapku sambil meminum vanilla shake milikku.

"Lagipula kita tidak bisa menganggu privasinya Kise." Ucap Akashi dengan wajah tenang.

"Hah tapi kalau misalnya Ninacchi menerima pernyataan cintanya bagaimana-ssu?." Tanya kise dengan nada lesu, sontak kami semua terdiam. Benar juga bagaimana kalau Nina menerima pernyataan cintanya, ukh aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi, karena jujur saja aku tidak rela jika melihat Nina menjadi milik orang lain. Dan saat itulah entah kenapa pemikiran kami sama.

"Sepertinya kita harus menggagalkan pertemuan Nina dengan orang yang memberikannya surat." Ucap Akashi yang langsung membuat kami memandanginya dengan wajah kaget plus heran, sejak kapan Akashi tertarik dengan hal semacam ini.

"Be-benarkah Akashicchi?." Tanya Kise dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Ya lagipula aku tidak suka melihat Nina menjadi milik orang lain, jadi kalian semua harus ikut ya." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh kami semua.

"Aku punya rencana, jadi begini." Ucap Akashi, kami mendengarkan rencana itu dengan seksama tanpa melewatkan satupun yang tertinggal, dan kamipun menganggukan kepala kami tanda mengerti setelah Akashi menyelesaikan rencananya.

* * *

**~NS TE~**

* * *

Seusai sekolah, kami harus berlatih di GYM, tapi entah kenapa hari ini selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya, jadi kami harus segera melancarkan strategi menggagalkan pertemuan Nina dengan laki-laki yang mengirim surat.

**Plan 1 (Akashi): Buat Nina sibuk di GYM sampai larut malam, jadi dia tidak perlu menemui laki-laki itu.**

Selesai latihan, Akashi mendekati Nina yang masih mencatat di papan catatanya, sepertinya dia ingin melancarkan rencananya.

"Nina setelah latihan selesai, bisa kau cuci semua baju kami yang sudah kotor." Pinta atau mungkin perintah dari Akashi.

"Aku sudah mencuci semuanya Akashi-kun." Jawab Nina tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya, dan sontak membuat Akashi kaget.

"Kapan kau mengerjakannya?."

"Tadi sewaktu istirahat kedua." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar, dan aku sempat melihat Akashi sweedrop, tapi sepertinya dia tidak kehabisa akal.

"Kalau begitu tolong kumpulkan semua bola begitu kami selesai latihan."

"Hari ini jadwal Kaito-kun dan Sanji-kun."

"Kau bisa membantu mereka."

"Aku sudah menawarkan bantuan kemarin tapi mereka tidak mau, dan akan sangat marah padaku kalau aku tetap membantu mereka."

"So-souka, ah bagaimana dengan minuman kami, aku lihat dikulkas sudah habis."

"Iie, kau tidak perlu khawatir Akashi-kun, aku sudah membelikannya." Timpal Momoi yang kebetulan berdiri disamping Nina, dan aku yakin sekarang Akashi sedang mengutuk Momoi dalam hati karena sudah menggagalkan rencananya.

"Karena hari ini tugasku sudah selesai, aku akan menemui orang itu." Ucap Nina menyerahkan papan catatan pada Akashi kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

**Plan 1: Failed**

* * *

**Plan 2 (Aomine): Tantang Nina bermain one on one sampai malam.**

Belum sempat Nina keluar dari GYM, Aomine berlari kearahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah Nina cotto." Panggilnya yang seketikah membuat Nina berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?."

"Aku ingin menantangmu one on one, bagaimana?." Ajak Aomine pada Nina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gomen Aomine-kun aku ada urusan."

"Onegai sekali saja, kau hanya perlu memasukan bola keringku, setelah itu kau bisa pergi." Ucap Aomine mengantupkan kedua tangannya membuat posisi memohon. Sejenak Nina memandangnya dengan wajah datar sebelum akhirnya mensetujui permintaan Aomine. Mereka berdua menuju tengah lapangan dengan bola berada ditangan Nina yang sekarang sedang didriblenya, anehnya Nina tidak melepas uwabaki maupun tas miliknya.

"Err, Ninachan kita mau one on one, kenapa kau tidak letakan saja dulu tasmu." Ucap Aomine sweetdrop melihat Nina.

"Iie aku tidak ingin berlama-lama." Jawab Nina dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi aku akan membuatmu menyesal Nina." Ucap Aomine sambil menyeringai. Aomine membuat posisi bertahan dengan Nina yang berada didepannya dan masih mendribel bola. Tiba-tiba saja Nina mundur kebelakang dan bersiap akan menembak three poin tapi dengan sigap Aomine mencoba menghalanginya tapi entah kenapa Nina yang posisinya hampir jatuh dan tidak memungkinkan menembak three poin malah menshoot bola itu melewati Aomine dan bola itu melambung tinggi lalu masuk dengan sempurnah kedalam ring milik Aomine. Aku sempat kaget dengan shoot itu karena masuk dengan sempurnah, bahkan Akashi sampai melotot melihat kejadian itu. Mengetahui Nina akan membentur tanah, dengan sigap Aomine merangkul pinggang Nina dan mendekapnya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Daijoubu Nina?." Tanya Aomine melepas pelukannya pada Nina, jujur aku tidak suka Aomine melakukan hal itu pada Nina, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengignite pass bola yang ada disampingku pada wajah Aomine.

"Hai daijoubu desu, arigato Aomine-kun." Ucap Nina dengan wajah datar, aku sempat melihat semburat merah diwajah Aomine.

"Doushita Aomine-kun?." Tanya Nina dengan pandangan bertanya.

"I-iie a-aku tidak menyangkah kalau dadamu besar juga, dan juga pinggangmu kelihatan ramping." Ucap Aomine mengalihkan wajahnya tapi sempat mencuri pandang pada Nina, sepertinya Nina yang mengetahui arah pandangan Aomine terlihat kesal dan menendang perut Aomine dengan sangat keras, bahkan Aomine sempat guling-gulingan dilantai GYM.

"Dasar hentai, berani melakukan sekali lagi padaku kubunuh kau." Ancam Nina mengambil penggaris besi yang kebetulan menjadi lucy item milik Midorima hari ini dan melemparnya pada Aomine yang untungnya tidak mengenainya tapi berhasil melukai pipinya, kemudian penggaris besi itu menancap disampingnya (karena posisi Aomine sekarang sedang terlentang), membuat Aomine mengelurkan keringat dingin dan menelan air liurnya sendiri. Nina segera pergi setelah mengancing kemeja bagian atas yang sempat terbuka dan membenarkan kembali pakaiannya, baru setelah itu dia pergi keluar GYM, meninggalkan Aomine yang sudah setengah hidup (?).

**Plan 2: Falied, eh Failed**

* * *

**Plan 3 (Midorima): Ajak dia mengobrol.**

Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan ide ini, karena menurutku Nina dan Midorima jarang berbicara, bahkan hampir tidak pernah, soalnya Midorima pernah bilang kalau Nina itu hampir sama sepertiku, yang membedahkan hanya hawa keberadaannya saja.

"Ni-Nina bisa kita bicara sebentar nanodayo?." Cegah Midorima saat Nina sudah berada didepan pintu GYM dan itu membuatnya sekali lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Midorima-kun, jika kau ingin berbicara tentang ramalan oha asa aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Nina dengan wajah datar, kemudian meneruskan kembali perjalanannya tapi buru-buru ditarik oleh Midorima sehingga Nina hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak menabrak tubuh Midorima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Midorima-kun?." Tanya Nina mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat kearah Midorima, karena dia memang lebih pendek dari Midorima. Sejenak Midorima hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang sangat merah, jika dilihat dari jauh Midorima seperti memeluk Nina dari belakang, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dari Nina kemudian melepaskan tangan yang sejak tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Nina.

"I-iie nan-nandemonai nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tadi sempat melorot, Nina hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian keluar dari GYM meninggalkan Midorima yang wajahnya masih sangat merah.

**Plan 3: Failed nanodayo**

* * *

**Plan 4 (Murasakibara): Ajak dia membeli makanan.**

Sekarang giliran si titan ungu, ehem maksudnya Murasakibara melaksanakan rencananya walaupun dia melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan, tapi dengan sedikit iming-iming dari Akashi dia akhirnya mau melaksanakannya. Nina yang berada tak jauh dari GYM segera dipanggil oleh si titan ungun, ehem maksudnya Murasakibara. Merasa dipanggil Nina segera menoleh kesumber suara.

"Doushita Murasakibara-kun?." Tanya Nina begitu Murasakibara sudah berada didepannya.

"Akachin memintamu untuk mengantarku membeli makanan dimini market." Pinta Murasakibara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sudah aku duga kalau kau ingin makanan, ini aku punya dua keripik pemberian Chiyoko, apa kau mau?, nanti setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menemanimu membeli makanan lagi." Ucap Nina memberikan dua kantung keripik ukuran besar pada Murasakibara.

"Arigato Ninachin, tapi janji ya kau akan mengantarku nanti." Jawab Murasakibara menerima keripik itu dengan semangat.

"Hai aku janji, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Nina meninggalkan Murasakibara yang telah membuka satu kantung keripik pemberian Nina lalu memakannya.

**Plan 4: Failed *nyam…nyam…***

* * *

**Plan 5 (Kise): Ajak Nina berlari menghindari fans dan buat rute yang cukup panjang.**

Aku rasa ini rencana yang cukup sulit, aku bahkan sempat kasihan dengan Nina karena dia harus dipaksa berlari menghindari fans fanatik Kise. Baiklah kembali kecerita, setelah rencana Murasakibara gagal, Nina semakin jauh dari GYM. Tapi ditengah jalan tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan mengajaknya berlari bersamanya.

"Kise-kun apa yang kau lakukan?." Omel Nina dengan wajah datar pada Kise yang masih menariknya.

"Nanti saja menjelaskannya-ssu, sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucap Kise ditengah-tengah larinya. Nina sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kise setelah melihat para fans mengejarnya, dengan sigap dia menarik Kise kesalah satu ruangan kosong lalu menutup pintunya, dan setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan didalam, tapi begitu pintu dibuka, aku melihat dua orang keluar dari sana dan salah satunya adalah Nina, mungkin satunya lagi itu Kise, hanya saja sekarang rambutnya berwarna hitam agak acak-acakan, memakai kacamata berbentuk lingkaran dan melewati kerumunan dengan mudah. Sepertinya itu penyamaran yang dibuat Nina, Nina segera meninggalkan Kise begitu dia sudah aman, dan itu berarti satu hal.

**Plan 5: Failed-ssu**

* * *

**Plan 6 (Kuroko): Buat Nina sibuk diperpustakaan.**

Baiklah melihat kegagalan teman-temanku, sepertinya hanya aku yang tersisa saat ini. Aku menghela nafas didepan perpustakaan yang memang belum ditutup karena jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Aku melihat kearah depan dan menemukan Nina yang mendekat kearahku, karena ya untuk menuju ke taman belakang sekolah, harus melewati perpustakaan dulu.

"Ah Nina-san." Panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Nina. Nina yang mendengar panggilanku langsung menoleh kearahku dan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?." Tanya Nina setelah sampai didepanku.

"Aku mau minta tolong boleh?." Tanyaku lalu masuk kedalam perpustakaan diikuti oleh Nina yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Jadi kau ingin meminta tolong apa?." Tanya Nina ketikah kami sudah berada didalam perpustakaan yang cukup luas.

"Ada buku yang ingin aku baca, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau cari?."

"Kumpulan puisi bahasa inggris jilid satu." Jawabku berhenti disalah satu rak.

"Souka, ah sepertinya aku berhasil menemukannya." Ucapnya mengambil salah satu buku yang tak jauh darinya lalu memberikanya padaku dan langsung membuatku kaget sekaligus sweetdrop.

'Cepat sekali menemukannya.' Batinku sweetdrop sambil menerima buku itu dari Nina.

"Ada yang lain?."

"A-aku butuh yang jilid duanya." Jawabku, berharap kalau kali ini dia tidak bisa menemukannya, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihakku karena lagi-lagi dia berhasil menemukannya dengan mudah.

"Ini bukunya, ada yang lain?." Tanyanya menyerahkan buku yang lumayan tebal padaku.

"A-aku juga butuh yang jilid tiga dan empat."

"Emm jilid tiga, ah ini aku menemukannya, lalu yang jilid empat." Nina menyerahkan buku yang sama tebalnya dengan buku pertama dan kedua lalu mulai kembali mencari buku yang keempat.

"Aku menemukannya, tapi letaknya cukup tinggi." Ucap Nina yang mencoba melompat untuk menggapai buku tersebut beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan buku itu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mendarat dengan sempurnah dan berakhir dengan menabrak tubuhku yang memang berada dibelakangnya, buku-buku yang ada ditanganku terlempar keatas dan karena adanya gaya gravitasi bumi, buku itupun kembali mendarat kebumi, dan parahnya buku-buku itu membentur badan Nina yang memang berada diatasku, tiga buku iie empat buku yang tebalnya hampir menyamai kamus bahasa inggris itu mengenai kepala dan punggung Nina karena posisinya tengkurap.

"I-iitai." Rintih Nina ketikah buku-buku itu menimpahnya, tapi anehnya dia tidak pingsan, kalau aku jadi dia sih mungkin aku sudah pingsan sejak tadi.

"Daijoubu Nina-san." Tanyaku pada Nina, dan posisi kami benar-benar akward saat ini, bagaimana tidak wajah Nina hanya berada beberapa centi dari wajahku, sedangkan posisinya sekarang berada diatasku dan kedua tangannya berada di samping kepalaku, membuatku bisa memandang kedua matanya yang merah semerah darah dan mencium aroma manis dari tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari ada tetesan darah dipipiku dan itu berasal dari kepala Nina yang berdarah. Aku melebarkan kedua mataku melihat darah yang menetes dari kepalanya.

"Daijoubu Kuroko-kun, kau sendiri tidak apa-apakan?." Tanyanya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk begitu juga denganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi kepalamu berdarah, kita harus segera membawamu ke UKS." Ucapku dengan nada khawatir, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah Kuroko-kun, luka ini tidak seberapa kok."

"Tidak bisa kau harus segera dioabati Nina-san." Omelku menarik tangan Nina keluar dari perpustakaan menuju UKS yang letaknya kebetulan tak jauh dari perpustkaan. Sesampainya disana aku tidak melihat sensei yang menjaga, terpaksa aku mengambil kotak P3K kemudian mulai mengobati luka Nina, dia sempat merintih kesakitan ketikah aku menyentuh lukanya, dan setelah itu aku membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"Selesai, gomen Nina-san aku jadi merepotkanmu." Ucapku setelah berhasil membalut kepalanya dengan rapi.

"Iie daijoubu Kuroko-kun, dan juga berterima kasih karena sudah mau mengobati lukaku." Ucapnya turun dari ranjang, karena tadi memang aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk disana.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya." Lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badanya lalu keluar dari UKS, tapi buru-buru aku menahan lengannya supaya dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

"Kau lebih baik istirahat Nina-san, aku takut nanti kalau kau kenapa-napa." Pintaku padanya berharap kalau dengan cara ini dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan sipengirim surat.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok Kuroko-kun, jadi biarkan aku pergi ya." Ucapnya memohon padaku dengan wajah memelas membuatku jadi tidak tega melarangnya, akhirya aku melepaskan penganku padanya dan mengijinkannya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian diruang UKS yang sepi.

**Plan 6: Failed tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan kenangan berharga.**

* * *

"**Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mencegah oneechan untuk menemui sipengirim surat." Tanya Himeka yang masih sweetdrop setelah mendengar cerita dari Kuroko.**

"**Begitulah." Jawab Kuroko seadanya.**

"**Lalu apa kau berhasil menemui sipengirim surat itu?." Tanya Hyuuga pada Nina.**

"**Tentu saja, ternyata dia masih menungguku di taman itu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.**

"**Ceritakan pada kami." Pinta Riko senpai dengan antusias.**

* * *

*Nina Pov*

Setelah keluar dari UKS, aku bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah yang letaknya tak jauh dari UKS. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon Sakura yang tidak bermekaran karena memang bukan musimnya. Aku mendekatinya mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"Emm ano." Panggilku membuat dia menoleh padaku dan kaget karena kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ah Nina-san." Ucapnya dengan gugup dan sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan keseluruhan, dia pemuda bersurai coklat caramel dengan tinggi sekitar 175cm, kalau tidak salah dia kapten dari klub sepak bola.

"Ya apa kau yang mengirim surat ini padaku?." Tanyaku menunjukan surat itu padanya, dan dia hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menundukan kepalanya, bisa aku lihat wajahnya merona bahkan sampai telinganya.

"Souka, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?."

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku selalu me-memperhatikanmu, dan e-entah kenapa perasaan suka itu tumbuh, karena itu aku ingin mengatakan ka-kalau aku me-menyukaimu, ma-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?." Pintanya masih menundukan kepalanya, aku memandangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Gomenasai aku harus menolak permintaanmu." Jawabku.

"So-souka, ka-kalau begitu maaf jika aku sudah menganggumu, padahal aku tau kalau kau seorang manager tim basket." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iie daijoubu desu, aku menghargai perasaanmu karena itu aku menyempatkan untuk datang kemari, tapi walaupun tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucapku mengulurkan tangan kananku kearahnya, dia sempat memandangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menerima uluran tanganku.

"Hai, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang aku balas dengan senyuman tipis diwajahku.

* * *

"**Ya begitulah ceritanya." Ucap Nina mengakhiri ceritanya.**

"**Tapi kenapa Nina senpai menolaknya?." Tanya Akagi yang juga merupakan murid kelas satu pada Nina.**

"**Kenapa, aku tidak tertarik padanya sih, dan juga entah kenapa saat dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku, aku merasakan aura-aura mencekam dibelakangku, dan saat aku menolaknya, aura-aura itu menghilang." Jawab Nina yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka sweetdrop.**

"**Lalu apa oneechan akan menemui pemilik surat ini satu-satu?." Tanya Himeka menunjuk pada surat-surat yang ada dipangkuan Nina dan dijawab gelengan kepala olehnya.**

"**Tentu saja tidak, aku akan membalas surat dengan surat juga, jadi maukah kalian membantuku?." Tanyaku pada mereka yang masih tersisa di GYM.**

"**Tentu saja oneechan kami akan membantumu." Jawab Himeka dengan antusias.**

"**Sepertinya menarik, aku juga akan ikut membantu." Ucap Kiyoshi senpai sepertinya tertarik dengan ide Nina.**

"**Yosh sebelum kita pulang, kita membantu Ninachan menjawab surat-surat itu." Ucap Riko senpai dengan antusias yang dijawab "hai" oleh mereka semua.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yosh saya kembali dengan lanjutan dari cerita ini, disini ada sedikit NinaxGom, walau tidak terlalu kelihatan, mungkin yang kelihatan hanya Dachan, Shichan, dan Techan, lalu Ryochan walau sangat amat tidak kelihatan.

Baiklah saya akan mulai menjawab review yang masuk.

**Rizuki Sakura Kuroko****: **memang saya samakan namanya dengan kedua dewa mitologi tersebut, dan terima kasih sudah mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini :D

Karena hanya satu jadi saya akan tutup sampai disini, ah dan beberapa chapter kedepan akan dimulai cerita bagaimana Nina menurut para Kiseki No Sedai, dan itu dimulai dari Ryochan.

(Kise: Kyaa thanks Authorcchi, kau memang baik *peluk Author*)

Ya ya ya, lebih baik saya segera tutup karena saya mulai kehabisan nafas, terus ikuti ceritanya dan jangan lupa, **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Besoknya kami kembali berlatih dan aku heran kenapa para Kiseki No Sedai begitu semangat dengan latihan hari ini, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluh dan protes dengan latihan yang berat, aku bahkan bisa melihat bunga-bunga imejiner disekeliling mereka.

"Waahh mereka semangat sekali berlatih?." Komentar Chiyoko yang berdiri disampingku.

"Entahlah aku juga heran mereka tidak mengeluh sama sekali." Ucapku masih memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa karena kau menolak laki-laki kemarin?." Ucap Chiyoko yang sempat membuatku kaget.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku baru saja menolaknya kemarin?."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja melihat dan mendengarmu kemarin ditaman belakang sekolah, saat itulah aku melihat mereka bersembunyi disalah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatmu.

"Souka, jadi itu alasannya kenapa aku merasakan kalau sejak datang kesana aku selalu diawasi dan juga ada aura-aura hitam dibelakangku."

"Ya mungkin itu berasal dari mereka, dan err apa kau tidak memarahi mereka?."

"Untuk apa aku harus memarahi mereka?."

"Ya kan mereka sudah menganggu privasimu?."

"Tidak kok, lagipula aku tidak peduli mereka melihatku atau tidak." Jawab Nina kembali fokus kelapangan sambil tersenyum kecil, kearah anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

* * *

**See You Next Chapter 5: Nina menurut Kiseki No Sedai (Part Kise)?**


End file.
